


Bound

by negaii



Series: Entwined [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Barebacking, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Heats, M/M, Romance, Smut, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: Ohno never expected that he would find his soulmate at 36. Jun never expected that his soulmate would be another alpha.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiko_lotus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eiko_lotus).



> Written for the 2016 Fishing MJ Exchange for eiko_lotus! Thank you very much to my beta for dealing with my whining and complaints over the months I was writing this. This fic would have never happened if it wasn't for your support :D!
> 
> Edit: While this is set in an ABO universe, I have removed a lot of the common things you may see in an ABO. This is a very water-downed ABO universe.

“And you’re sure you want a freelancer to do this for you?”

“Yes, we really want him.”

Jun wanted to slam his head against the table in frustration. Sighing inwardly, he listened to the bride-to-be explain how she and her fiancé had encountered this artist’s paintings up for sale on the internet a couple of weeks ago, and had been intrigued by his art style since. The fact that they found him online was a little worrying, Jun thought but decided not to voice it.

“We really want him to design our wedding invitations, Matsumoto-san.” The bride-to-be, a lovely lady named Aragaki Yui, looked at him in determination as she spoke. “We really think that he would be a perfect fit to capture what we really want.”

“And you’re sure,” Jun finally said, holding the piece of paper with the artist’s website on it in his hand, “that you don’t want to check out the designers that I know as second or third options?” _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…_

Yui shook her head. “That’s okay. My fiancé and I are very adamant that we get a design from him. He has a certain style that we like.”

Jun wanted to scream. “And if I may ask, what would that be?” Jun really didn't want some graphic designer he didn't know to be doing wedding invitations for them. _If he fucks up… we are the ones that get the blame,_ Jun thought in frustration.

Yui made a noise of contemplation before Jun could see her eyes go wide when she found her answer. “It's like… it's like a type of realism mixed with abstract. He has a very… raw style that I really appreciate. If he can do our wedding invitations in that same style, that would be perfect,” she said again with a bow. “I'm sorry Matsumoto-san, I know this might be extra work for you, but my fiancé and I really want him to design the cards for our wedding.”

Jun nodded in resignation. Well, if his client wanted it, he couldn't exactly say no, could he? “Not a problem, Aragaki-san. I'll try to contact him today and see if he's able to do it for us.” He mentally made a list of backups just in case the artist said no. Jun had to be prepared.

Yui grinned. “Oh, thank you so much! I really appreciate it!”

Jun shook his head and gave her a smile. “Not at all, we’re Sakumoto Events. We aim to make your milestones the most memorable as can be.”

“I’m glad we can count on you!” she said happily, clapping her hands in satisfaction.

“I’ll contact the artist first. And then once we get an okay from him, I’ll let you know,” Jun said, gathering up his documents. Yui smiled and gave him a bow.

“Thank you very much!” she chirped.

“I’ll try to get back to you within a week, is that okay?”

Yui nodded. “That sound great! Thanks again, Matsumoto-san.”

Jun smiled at her.

 

“I don't get it!”

Jun stormed through the doorway of his shared office with Sho and slammed the papers down on his desk. He glared at the English letters that spelled out his company name on his folder.

Jun and Sho co-owned an event planning business called Sakumoto Events. Jun had always loved the idea of event planning— he had started it as a hobby in high school. His friends had called him to help plan for birthdays, anniversaries, and celebrations for either themselves or family members.

When Jun entered university, he began charging for them to help pay off some of his student loans. His event planning services had gotten really popular among the students, to the point that Jun was swamped with requests from friends and friends of friends. Even some of the professors asked him for his services! Eventually, Jun realized that he could probably do this as a living. He loved planning for events, so why not do what he loved and make money off of it? Over the next couple of years, Jun had been busy with one event after another. When Jun realized he needed extra help, he asked his friend, Sho, if he was interested in helping out.

Sho was a senior of his from high school. It was a funny story (even though it wasn’t at the time) actually, of how they became friends, and one that Jun reminisced about occasionally when he was feeling nostalgic about his youth.

Jun was probably fifteen at the time when he had first met Sho. It was during his first year in high school that he bumped into the older man after their welcoming assembly in the beginning of the school year.

Sho was the cool kid from a well-off family. He was friendly and helpful to all the younger students, but his temper was infamous. Jun thought that Sho was the definition of what a good alpha was. And if Sho wasn’t an alpha, he was sure a good beta. Jun didn’t even think of the possibility that he might have been an omega. Sho was too… leader-like to be an omega.

Jun had never really interacted with Sho before they became good friends. Sho would greet him in the hallways whenever they bumped into each other, but they never actually hung out after school or during lunch, and Jun was fine with that.

When Jun had been heading up to the rooftop for lunch one day, he was unexpectedly hit with the smell of an omega in heat. It wasn’t unusual for omegas to experience their first heats at this age—alphas got theirs a little later (and betas never did). Jun had quietly approached the omega, who had been leaning against the door.

_“Hey,” Jun said, careful not to touch the omega in question. His parents had always said that he should never touch an omega in heat. “Are you alright? Do you need anything?” The omega had tensed when Jun spoke, but made no move to turn around. Jun frowned. Who was it? Jun inched closer to the shaking omega. “Hey…”_

_“What do you want?” The omega snapped, turning his head to him. Jun gasped._

_Of all people, Jun had not expected for the omega to be Sho._

_“Sakurai-sempai!” Jun exclaimed in surprise. Sho glared at him before turning away with a sulk. “What—how—”_

_“Yes, I'm an omega! Got a problem with that?!” Sho snapped, burying his face in his arms._

_“Well… it's a surprise but—”_

_“You thought I was an alpha, didn't you?” Sho asked with a bitter chuckle. “They all do,” he said darkly._

_Jun shook his head and crouched down next to Sho, carefully avoiding any body contact with him. It wasn't nice to touch an omega who was in heat without permission (at least, that was what his parents had said)._

_“No! Of course not!” he exclaimed. Sho sent him a wary look._

_“I know what people think of omegas, Matsumoto-kun. I'm already a disappointment to my family.”_

_“That's stupid!” Jun cried angrily and then slapped his hands over his mouth. “Oh! I mean—”_

_Sho looked at him curiously. “Stupid? How so?”_

_Jun blushed and fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt. “Never mind. I spoke out of turn.”_

_Sho shook his head and moved closer to him. Jun thought he smelled nice._

_“No, I'm curious. What did you mean?” Sho asked. Jun felt himself grow red again._

_“I just… I just think it's stupid that people judge one another because of their designation. Does it matter if someone is an alpha or an omega?”_

_Sho stared at him for a moment before breaking away with a chuckle. “Ah, Matsumoto-kun, if only more people thought like you.”_

_Jun shrugged, trying to ignore the heat on his cheeks. “It's true. Your designation shouldn't determine what your worth is.”_

_Sho chuckled. “No, no it shouldn't.”_

_The two of them sat in companionable silence for a while until Sho broke it with a huff. “Thanks for keeping me company, Matsumoto-kun,” Sho said, turning to him. Jun blushed and shook his head._

_“Ah, not at all! I didn’t really do anything…”_

_Sho grinned and punched him lightly on the arm. “No, you did a lot. Come on, we’ll be late for class. I think my heat’s subsided a little…” Sho winced when he tried to get up from crouching too long. “I should go get my heat suppressants.”_

_“Do you need me to come with you?” Jun asked shyly._

_Sho smiled at him. “Sure, why not?”_

Now, two decades later, they were still friends and running a successful business together.

Sho looked up from where he was typing on his laptop with a frown.

“Tell me about it,” Sho said in exasperation, “I had a client today with an alpha and they kept trying to posture at me during the entire meeting. And you know the worst part? They had their omega with them! The omega kept sending me dirty looks like it was my fault!”

Jun frowned. “Did the alpha try anything?”

Sho shook his head. “No, I left before he could or _tried._ ”

Jun nodded, but the frown stayed on his face. “Let me know if he keeps bothering you. I'll take over that project if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Sho gave him an exasperated look. “Jun, it’s fine, really.”

Jun quirked an eyebrow at him. “Do you really think so?” Sho often underestimated an alpha’s ability to be persistent. It drove Jun mad sometimes.

“I know now.” Sho scowled. “Are you never gonna let that up?”

Jun crossed his arms and walked over to his friend’s desk. He looked down at him with an unamused look. “Sho, you're one of the nicest and smartest people I know, but when it comes to alphas, you are really fucking stupid.” Sho glared at him. Jun shook his head and patted him on the shoulder. “I just worry, okay?” Sho nodded and placed his hand on top of Jun’s giving it a slight squeeze.

“Don't worry. If I ever get uncomfortable with the entire thing, I'll call you,” he promised.

“Good,” Jun said before pulling his hand back. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling a little awkward when they slipped through quite easily. He had recently gotten it cut short and dyed a soft brown. Sho had remarked that he looked really different and more “alpha-like” with the short hair. Jun had snorted in response at that comment.

“So what was that little show you had a few minutes ago?” Sho asked, turning back to his laptop. “Something go wrong?”

Jun sighed and shook his head. He went back to his desk, plopping himself on his chair. “No, nothing like that.” He turned on his laptop and drummed his fingers on the desk. “We were discussing wedding invitations—”

“Ah, yes.”

“— and the bride and groom want to use a graphic designer we don't know.”

Sho grimaced. “Ugh.” He was most likely thinking of the one incident they had in the past with an amateur designer. Jun and Sho had learned their lesson about hiring amateurs.

Jun sighed and opened up his emails once his desktop appeared. “Tell me about it. This is going to be a nightmare.”

“Have you seen his work?” Sho asked, typing rapidly on his keyboard before peering up at Jun from behind his glasses. Jun shook his head.

“No, I haven’t gotten a chance yet. Aragaki-san keeps mentioning real life and abstract, but hell do I know about all that. I just want this damn invitation done right.” He grabbed his notebook on the table and placed it beside him. Opening his browser, he typed in the address of the website Yui had given him at the end of the meeting and waited for the page to load.

Jun’s eyebrows shot up when the home page appeared. Instead of some weird and amateur layout that he had been expecting, the home page looked skillfully done. _Like a professional did it,_ Jun thought as he took the time to admire it. The background of the website was light blue in colour, with fishes that would randomly swim occasionally throughout the background. Jun brought his cursor over to the menu icon and clicked on the _Gallery_ link in the drop down box to see the artist’s artwork.

This… this was not what Jun had been expecting. Yui was right. Jun viewed the pictures in awe as he scrolled down to see the various works the artist had done. The artist was _good. Really fucking good,_ Jun thought to himself as he clicked on an image to enlarge it. It was a painting of a dog. Jun admired the use of colours the artist used. When he looked closer in the dog’s eye, he saw an image of a person in it. _Wow!_

He scrolled down and stumbled across another image, but this time it was clay figurines. It was definitely strange, but Jun couldn’t help but wonder what was going through the artist’s mind when he was making them.

“This is amazing…” Jun mumbled under his breath as he continued looking at all the photos.

When Jun finally finished viewing all the images, he immediately went back to the menu and clicked the _Contact Me_ link. “This might work, Sho,” Jun said as he began filling out the information in the boxes.

“Hm?” Sho looked up from the various reports he was reading.

“This artist… he’s amazing!” Jun exclaimed, his eyes wide as he turned to look at Sho. “I seriously had my doubts, but… I think he’ll be able to design the couple’s wedding invitation!”

Sho grinned. “That’s great! Are you contacting him now?”

Jun nodded and turned back to his laptop. “Yeah, I’m sending him an email now.” He clicked on the _Message_ box and began to type.

_Hello, my name is Matsumoto Jun, and I am the co-owner of Sakumoto Events._

_I am currently planning for a client’s wedding and we are in need of some well-designed wedding invitations. My client has referred you to me in hopes of getting you to design their wedding invitation for them._

_Please email me back at—_

“What’s the artist’s name?” Sho asked, turning back to his reports.

Jun paused from his typing and looked down at the kanji Yui had written for him.

“Ohno,” Jun said, reading the neat handwriting in the tiny slip of paper. “Ohno Satoshi.”

 

Jun placed the folders on both sides of the table.

After he had emailed Ohno, he’d gone back to the website again to admire more of the man’s work. He had never been so in awe of someone’s artwork before. To his delight, he had received a reply from the man just a few hours later. They had emailed back and forth to discuss a time to meet, and now, two days later, they were finally meeting each other to discuss Jun’s commission for him.

Jun checked his watch. _Only two more minutes to go,_ he thought and went over to the mirror that was located in the room for the simple purpose of showing clients how colours looked when they were reflected in certain types of light. He tried to fix his hair of any stray locks before stepping away, and turned towards the door.

Just as he was about to turn back to the folders, there was a soft knock on the door. Jun quickly made his way over to the doorway and opened the door. He was greeted by the image of a sleepy-looking man with short hair dyed black that was neatly styled, and looked like he had fallen asleep in the sun for too long. He was also an alpha. Jun could smell the sharp scent coming from the man when he stepped closer.

“Hi, are you Ohno-sensei?” Jun asked, pushing the door open farther and ushered the man in.

The man nodded. “Yes, I’m Ohno Satoshi. Just Ohno is fine,” he replied, giving Jun a bow. “And you are Matsumoto Jun-san, right?”

Jun nodded and placed a hand out to the table. “Yes I am. Please, Ohno-sensei, take a seat. Did you want anything to drink?”

Ohno shook his head and walked over to the the table. “Uh, does it matter which side I sit?” he asked as he looked down at the folders in front of him.

“Ah, sorry! Ohno-sensei, the red folder is yours.”

Jun took a seat in front of the purple one he set out on the other side. “Please,” Jun said, sticking his hand out to motion for the other man to sit.

“Thanks,” Ohno mumbled and sat down across from him.

“Thanks for coming today, Ohno-sensei. I'm sorry for the lengthy email I sent you a couple of days ago, but I really wanted to meet you,” Jun began, opening his folder. Ohno followed suit.

Ohno shook his head and looked down at the papers. “It's okay,” he mumbled and inspected the documents. “So you need me to do wedding invitations?”

Jun nodded and shuffled through his folder for a copy of the wedding venue. “Yes, the bride and groom are interested in hiring you to design the wedding invitations. They may also want to ask you for banners too, if you can do that.”

Ohno looked down at the papers with a thoughtful look on his face. “Hmm… it should be okay. When did you want it?” He looked back up at Jun.

Jun was intrigued by the calm demeanour this alpha was giving off. If Jun didn't have such a good sense of smell, he would've never realized that Ohno was an alpha. If anything, his appearance screamed beta or omega. _Well, not all alphas are macho idiots,_ Jun thought.

“If it’s possible, can you come up with a few designs by next week?” Jun asked. “I know it's on a very short notice, and I do apologize about that, but the wedding is in a month and a half and the couple wanted to wait on the invitations because they were still finalizing their guest list.”

Ohno nodded and gave him a smile. “I can do that. It shouldn't be a problem.”

Jun grinned. “Great! The details about the wedding such as the theme, colours, and dates are all in the folder there. You can use it as a reference for the wedding invitation.”

“So you want typography as well?” Ohno asked, shuffling through the papers slowly.

“Yes please. I would like everything done if possible.”

“Sure, it's not a problem.”

“Great! And if you have any questions, I have attached my business card there for you so you can contact me.”

Ohno let out a small hum and looked down at the red and purple card that was attached to the folder. “Thank you,” he said, looking back at him.

Jun grinned. Well, that was easy. “ _Thank you!_ So we’ll keep in touch?” Jun pushed his chair back so he could stand up.

Ohno smiled softly at him and gave him a small bow. “Yes, I’ll call you if I have any questions.”

“Perfect! I’ll email you later today so we can set up a time to meet up again to discuss the designs.”

“That sounds good to me.”

Jun gave the artist a bow. “I'll see you then!”

“Thank you Matsumoto-san,” Ohno said, returning it with one of his own.

 

“Success!” Jun exclaimed when he walked into the office a few minutes later. After he had seen Ohno out, Jun had immediately sent an email to Yui, telling her that Ohno would be happy to take on the job.

Sho looked up at him in amusement. “I'm glad it went well. How was Ohno-sensei?”

“He was nice. Maybe a little standoffish, but that might be because he was tired. He looked like he wanted to sleep,” Jun replied, taking a seat at his desk. “Well, that's one thing done at least.”

“Glad it worked out,” Sho said with a soft chuckle.

“He was an alpha,” Jun remarked, booting up his laptop. “I didn't realize it at a first glance, but when he came closer, I could smell it.”

“He didn't look like one?” Sho asked curiously. Jun shook his head.

“No, he's shorter than both of us, and he's very soft-spoken. I would've thought he was a beta or an omega.”

“Interesting,” Sho hummed. Jun smirked.

“Interested?”

“Uh, no.” Sho glared at him. Jun laughed.

“I'm just joking. But he seems really nice.”

Sho shook his head. “No thank you, I'm happy with the single life right now.” Jun frowned and watched as his friend continued to type on his keyboard. After a few moments, Sho paused and turned to him. “What?”

Jun pursed his lips. “Have they been bothering you lately?”

Sho furrowed his brows. “My parents?”

“Yeah.”

Sho shook his head, much to Jun’s relief. “No, they haven't called since I told them I wasn't going to get married a few years ago. I think they're too disappointed with me to even bother to talk to me.”

“I'm sorry,” Jun said sadly.

“Why? Not your fault.”

“He was an asshole though,” Jun remarked with a scoff. “Thank god you were able to cancel that wedding.” Sho nodded in agreement.

A few years ago, Sho’s parents had set up an arranged marriage with another family, the Takahashi’s, for Sho and their alpha son. Jun had been incredibly worried for his friend.

Sho didn't have a good track record for meeting nice alphas. Most of the ones Sho had met and slept with had been real assholes. Jun didn't know if it was because Sho had resigned himself to playing the good “omega” role, or if he just had terrible luck.

Sho’s fiancé had been… Jun couldn't even think about the man without getting angry. He hated him. Jun was glad that Sho had been able to stand up for himself and refuse the marriage. He shuddered—he couldn't imagine what Sho would be like if he was married to that man. Needless to say, Jun had been very protective of his friend ever since the whole fiasco. He would _not_ stand for alphas disrespecting his friend because he was an omega (or anyone for that matter).

“I'm just glad they're not bothering me about getting married anymore,” Sho remarked, “even if they haven’t tried to talk to me lately…”

“Well, at least they’re not marrying you off to some dumbass.” Sho sent him an amused look.

“What about you, Jun-kun? Have your parents been asking you about any omega ladies lately?” Sho teased.

Jun rolled his eyes. “Yes, they have actually. After their failed attempts at...” He gestured between the two of them. “... Matchmaking us a couple of years ago, they've been completely hounding me about female omegas.”

“You prefer women don't you?” Sho inquired, pushing his glasses up.

Jun shrugged. “For the most part, yes.”

“So you would never sleep with a male omega?”

Jun pursed his lips and thought about it. He wasn't _too_ opposed to the idea, but he wasn’t going to actively seek for a male omega unless they came onto him. Jun had never exactly had a huge desire to sleep with male omegas—he had always preferred the female sex more. That being said...

“Well… I wouldn't say never, but the chance is very low,” he admitted. Sho nodded.

“True. I think I've only seen you with only two male omegas in the entire time we’ve known each other.”

Jun laughed. “My university days were wild, I must admit.” Sho chuckled along with him.

“It's amazing how much we've grown up, eh?” Sho mused, taking off his glasses to look at him. Jun nodded.

“Well, we must be doing something right. How else could I stay with you for this long?” Jun laughed at Sho’s protest.

“Excuse me, but I recall that I had to deal with a lot of your shit growing up,” Sho groused, but he was smiling.

Jun winked at him. “And look at me now.”

Sho rolled his eyes at him but sent him a look of fondness mixed with exasperation. Jun grinned.

“Did you have lunch yet?” Jun asked, grabbing his wallet, smiling at Sho’s _woot!_ in the background. “Let’s go for lunch, I'm starving.”

 

A week later, Jun was sitting in the same meeting room as he had last week when he met up with Ohno. “Good afternoon, Ohno-sensei.” Jun bowed to the man sitting in front of him. “I hope your weekend was good.”

Ohno smiled. “Yes, yes it was. I hope yours was too?”

“It was fine, thank you.”

Ohno took out a sketchbook from his bag and placed it on the desk. “So I made a few sketches of potential cards. Please let me know if they’re okay.”

Jun took the book from Ohno and flipped through the pages. They were good. “These are nice,” he told him, looking at the details. “Would this be easy for you to get done within the next couple of weeks? I mean, these designs seem very intricate.” And they were. Jun knew that if Ohno took his time sketching these by hand, how long would it take him to create these on the computer, especially with that much detail?

“Hmmm… it should be fine. I can get it done for you by the deadline. Was there a specific one you liked?”

“I have to show these to Aragaki-san, but I personally like this one.” Jun pointed to the third sketch. It was the one that stuck out the most to him. It wasn’t as complex as the first two designs, but the way Ohno drew the images really resonated with him.

Ohno leaned forward to see which design he was pointing at. “Ah,” Ohno mumbled, “that one.”

“It’s… exquisite,” Jun explained, “I think it really represents the meaning of marriage. Especially since these two have been mates for a very long time.”

Ohno smiled down at the picture. “Yes, I had that in mind when I drew this.”

“Let’s hope she likes this one the most. Your other designs are lovely though,” Jun remarked, giving Ohno a smile.

“Thank you.”

“Alright, is it okay if I make a copy of your sketches, Ohno-sensei?” Jun asked.

“Sure.”

“Great! I’ll be right back!” He took the sketchbook from the table and headed out the room.

When Jun returned, Ohno was doodling something on a napkin. Jun knocked on the door as to not startle him. Ohno’s head snapped up to meet his gaze.

“I’m back.”

“Hello,” Ohno greeted kindly. Jun smiled and walked up next to him to see the doodle.

“That’s pretty good,” Jun remarked, watching Ohno fill in the eyes of the chibi he was drawing.

“Thank you.”

Jun watched him draw for a minute or two before setting the sketchbook back down. “Ah, here you are.”

“I hope she likes them,” Ohno said, as he folded the napkin up.

Jun grinned. “She definitely will.”

Ohno smiled shyly. “I hope so.”

Jun grinned and held out his hand. “Thanks so much for your help again. I'll call you if—”

Jun gasped when he felt something hot shot through his body. He waited for it to go away, but the feeling grew stronger and he felt like his body was on fire. Jun’s eyes widen and he looked at Ohno who was mirroring his expression. He looked down and saw their clasped hands.

 _No way!_ he shouted in his mind. Jun immediately pulled back his hand. The feeling stayed, and it got _worse._ Jun gasped when he felt the burning heat sear through his body.

“What?!” Jun exclaimed. He felt the temperature rise in the room and he could smell… he could smell Ohno. Ohno looked back at Jun wide wide eyes.

“We—”

“There's no way this is possible! You're an alpha!” Jun exclaimed in mortification. “I’m an alpha!” He cringed when he felt the searing heat ripple through his body and Jun had to hold onto the chair to balance himself. Ohno moved forward to catch him, but Jun held a hand out between them. “Don't!”

Jun stared at him in disbelief. Just how was this possible?!

“But it… it was a soulmate bond, right?” Ohno asked quietly.

Jun didn't know how he could be so calm. They had bonded! Even if Jun wanted to deny it, it was impossible. The hot flashes, the desire to… mate, and the scent. Oh god, the scent. Ohno’s scent was now everywhere. It was sweet (not as sweet like an omega’s), and it smelled good. _No, Jun. you can't. You cannot be with an alpha. It's not natural._

“It must be a mistake,” Jun said finally, ignoring the frown Ohno sent him and slowly moved away from the chair and the man. “There's no way this is possible. Maybe it was a fluke. ” _No. No. No._

Ohno opened his mouth. “But—”

“I'm sorry, Ohno-sensei. I have another meeting to go to. But I will contact you again when Aragaki-san gives me her answer.” He gave the man a bow and got the hell out of there, ignoring the other man’s attempts of calling him.

_This is a mistake. This is all a mistake._

“Alphas do not belong with other alphas,” Jun whispered harshly to himself as he stormed down the hall, ignoring the employees who quickly moved out the way.

It was against the law of nature.

 

“You shouldn't take it for more than a week consecutively. You’ll have to stop for three days before taking it again.”

“What happens if I do?” Jun asked, watching the pharmacist ring up his purchase.

The pharmacist shot him a wary look. “It's not healthy to suppress your heat for more than a week.”

Jun shook his head. “I know, but I’ll be busy with work and I can't have my pheromones leaking everywhere.” Technically, this lie was true.

The pharmacist frowned. “If that's the case, you have to take at least a two day break before starting it again. Technically you can go on the pill everyday, but the effects will weaken if you keep taking it consecutively without a break. That's why it's recommended to not take it for three days before going back on it again. Of course, the best way is to find an omega to help you out.”

Jun grimaced. _If you only knew._ “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, before grabbing his purchase and walking out of the store.

After work, Jun had ran straight to the pharmacy to buy heat suppressants. Jun thanked his lucky stars that Sho had not been in the office today—he did not want to explain why he was suddenly in a full-blown heat. Sho knew when he got his heat like the back of his hand, and Jun was not in the mood to tell him about this newfound bond.

_Soulmates._

Jun couldn't believe it. He had long given up the thought of soulmates when he had been a teenager. His parents were not soulmates and they definitely didn’t believe in the concept of it either, and they were happy. Jun thought that it was strange to have someone destined for you—did that mean that you weren’t able to choose who you could be with? Was their no choice for anyone?

“It has to be a mistake,” Jun said loudly when he got back into his car. He grabbed the box of suppressants and quickly ripped one open. He had to take them now. He popped one into his mouth and bit down on it.

The effects of the pill started a few minutes after he swallowed it. Jun let out a sigh of relief when he felt the heat from his body ebb away quickly. “Okay, this might work,” Jun grumbled to himself before starting the car and pulling down the windows to air out the scent of his heat. He could do this. He could last through this. He could find an omega and relieve himself of it maybe. The thought of that made him feel uneasy though. Jun shook his head. No, there was no need to feel uneasy or guilty.

“We are not soulmates, and this is just a mistake,” Jun said, gritting his teeth. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

 

The next day, Jun was sitting in the meeting room waiting for Ohno to arrive. He braced himself for Ohno’s appearance. After he had sent Yui, Ohno’s designs, she had replied back immediately with the couple’s favourite. As he had thought, design number three was was chosen. He immediately emailed Ohno to set up another meeting a couple days later to discuss the design.

He tensed when he heard the door open. Standing up stiffly, he watched as Ohno walked in the room. Ohno’s heat was strong, and Jun shifted uncomfortably.

Ohno seemed to look okay, but Jun could see a slight flush on his cheeks. Jun thanked the heat suppressants. _I would be worse if I didn't take them._

“Should I…” Ohno turned to look at the door before looking back at him. “Should I keep the door open or close it?”

“Close it please. We don't want the others to smell everything,” Jun replied.

Ohno nodded and closed the door shut behind him. Jun saw him wince when he walked closer to the table and took a seat. Jun followed suit.

“I have received Aragaki-san’s response. She liked your third design. We should discuss deadlines for—”

“What happened to your heat?” Ohno interrupted. He sniffed at the air and frowned.

Jun narrowed his eyes at him. “Ohno-sensei, we are here to discuss—”

“You're on heat suppressants,” he said quietly. Jun tried to ignore the look of hurt reflected in the other man's face.

“Yes, I am. But this isn't related to what we are supposed to discuss today. We need to discuss the deadline.” Jun didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it.

Ohno gaped at him and he looked like he was about to say something but sighed instead and nodded. “You're right,” he said quietly. “I'm sorry. Please continue.”

Good. Jun could get through this. “The deadline. Can you get this invitation done in a week?”

Ohno frowned. “That's cutting it a little short.”

“I understand, and I do apologize for that, but we really need these invitations to be sent out as soon as possible.”

“I see. Okay then, I'll try to get them done for you by next Friday.”

Jun nodded and opened his folder to took out a business card. “Excellent. Please send me the card when you are done. I can do the printing. This is my associate. You can contact him if you have any questions. He will also be dealing with your payment when you are done.” Jun held the card out with both hands.

Ohno frowned and looked up at him as he received it. “So we aren't seeing each other after this?”

Jun shook his head. “There's no need to. I'm sure you're a busy man as well, Ohno-sensei.” He quickly gathered his belongings and headed for the door. “I'm afraid I have to take my leave now, but if you have any questions, please feel to email me or contact my employees. They will be able to help. Have a good day, and we thank you for working with us on this.” Jun gave a quick bow before leaving the room, not even bothering to give him one last glance.

_That’s right, Jun. Just walk away and don’t look back._


	2. II

Ohno had always believed in soulmates.

Ever since he was a child, the concept had fascinated him. The idea that he had someone who was destined for him… was something that captivated him greatly. What was it like to have someone who was yours? A relationship that would always work out simply because you were meant to be with them? His parents were soulmates, and growing up, he truly believed that one day he would find his own special someone.

He knew that the chances of finding one’s soulmate was rare, but Ohno was stubborn in his beliefs, even if he had stopped actively trying to search for the other person when he hit his mid-twenties. After a person passed that age, the possibility of ever meeting one’s soulmate was slim.

So when he actually found his soulmate all those days ago (another alpha!), he had been excited and scared. When he had stood up to shake hands with Jun, Ohno did not expect to feel a rush through his body to be replaced by _hot, hot_ heat.

When he had turned his gaze to Jun, he knew it was real. Jun was experiencing the same feelings he was.

 _I have a soulmate,_ he had thought in disbelief when he met Jun’s own surprised gaze.

People had told him that he was never going to find his soulmate after turning 25, but Ohno never stopped believing. He had faith that one day he would meet them.

And he did. But he had ended up with a soulmate that didn't want him. When it had happened, Jun had refused to acknowledge it and had called it a mistake. Ohno still remembered how shocked he had been at Jun’s intense reaction to the bond, and his absolute refusal to accept it.

It had hurt.

Ohno then decided to visit the other alpha again, hoping they could talk it out more calmly this time. It was a futile attempt. Ohno replayed their meeting just an hour ago in his head. Jun had straight up implied that he didn't intend for them to continue meeting after the card was done. He also didn't want to talk to him either because he had given him his employee’s contact information so he could sort out the details of his payment with them. Ohno wasn't stupid. He knew Jun was trying to cut ties with him.

_If he doesn't want me… what happens then?_

When Ohno first felt the heat from the soulmate bond, he had been confused. How was it possible for his soulmate to be another alpha? Alphas didn't belong to other alphas (well, that was how society saw it). Alphas and omegas belonged to each other.

But Ohno supposed that his bond with Matsumoto Jun wasn't a fluke. He had never been the type to care about the labels or designations people gave himself. His first kiss had been with his best friend who was the same sex, and he had had sex with an alpha when he was in his early twenties. Having an alpha as a soulmate was definitely something he wouldn't think to be unusual, despite society’s views about it.

Ohno winced when he felt another burst of hot heat ripple throughout his body. He had to get home quick and find some… relief. Panting, Ohno crossed the street as quickly as he could, ignoring the stares of the other people around him. He knew he was practically leaking pheromones everywhere right now, and it was affecting those around him in close proximity.

If the bond wasn't consummated in the first few days… Ohno was going to have a very difficult time concentrating after that. It was hard to ignore the heat that one got when they met their soulmate. It would keep building and building until eventually, one couldn't move until their soulmate finally slept with them. Ohno hoped that Jun would have a clear mind when he would see him next. Jun couldn’t put this off forever… right?

Gasping at another sharp burst of heat throughout his body, Ohno quickly ran home.

 

It was agonizing. After the disastrous attempt of trying to talk to Jun about the bond a couple of days ago, Ohno had decided to give up and suffer in silence. It would have to let up eventually… right? Except, no matter how many times he jerked off or fucked himself with his toys, the burning heat just _wouldn’t_ stop.

 _Bond heats are persistent,_ Ohno thought in frustration as he jerked himself off again. He came with a sigh and sat back against his couch after cleaning up a little. He was happy that jerking off did help somewhat, but Ohno knew that the heat wasn’t going to end until he consummated the bond with Jun.

“But he doesn’t want anything to do with me!” Ohno growled angrily, balling his hands into tight fists. What was he going to do? There was the option of heat suppressants, sure, but it wasn’t a long-term solution. And he _definitely_ wasn’t going to sleep with an omega. Even if he did sleep with a willing omega, Ohno knew that the heat would still remain. It was a bond heat after all. It wouldn’t go away until the bond was consummated. Ohno groaned and pulled at his hair.

“I have to talk to him again,” Ohno muttered. He had to speak to Jun again, and maybe try to convince the man to at least consummate the bond. Then they could go their separate ways (his stomach lurched at the thought) after that. Even if Jun didn’t want him, Ohno definitely didn’t want to suffer like this for the rest of his life. Nodding to himself, Ohno got up and headed for his bedroom to change.

A couple of hours later, Ohno was at Sakumoto Events again for the third time this week. Ohno knew he was getting a lot of attention from others because of his heat, his pheromones literally emanating everywhere, but he was far too desperate with the situation right now to even care. He had rushed out of the house too fast and realized he had forgotten his suppressants halfway to the office.

Ohno walked straight past the reception desk and into the hallway where Jun’s office was located. Ohno had managed to catch a glimpse of it that last time he came. He mentally cheered when he saw that the door was open. He walked straight in… only to be greeted by the sight of someone else.

“Uh…” Ohno looked around the office. On one side of the office, there was a desk with a name plate printed in neat kanji, Matsumoto Jun. On the other side of the office, there was another desk with a fancy nameplate printed, Sakurai Sho. “Is… is Matsumoto-san in?” Ohno asked the man, who he assumed was Sakurai Sho. Who was also an omega. Ohno tried to breathe through his mouth. The omega smelled delicious.

Sho looked at him in confusion and closed his laptop. “Ah, no, I’m afraid he’s out of town for an event for most of today. Is there something I can help you with instead?” He looked at Ohno in confusion, and maybe a little wariness. Ohno wondered how strong his heat was. He also wondered if this Sho was Jun’s boyfriend. Two people of opposite designations… working together… was that even possible? Sho eyed him carefully before getting up and holding his palm out to the couch. “Was there something you’d like to talk about… ah, sorry, I didn’t get your name.”

Ohno immediately went over and sat down on the couch, swaying a little at the dizziness the movement caused. His head was spinning. “Ohno,” he grunted, “Ohno Satoshi.” He looked up and saw that Sho was looking at him in surprise.

“Ah! Ohno-sensei! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize! I’m Sakurai Sho, I’m the other owner of Sakumoto Events.” He gave him a low bow which Ohno weakly returned. “Was there something I could help you with instead? I may not be in charge of the event our Matsumoto is doing, but I have access to it.” Ohno couldn’t help but wonder about the pair’s relationship. Were they just friends? Were they… Ohno didn’t want to think about it… lovers?

Ohno bit his lip. If he was already here, he might as well try to get some of his business done (and maybe pry for more information about Jun and his relationship with Sho). Ohno stood up and took a seat at the chair in front of Sho’s desk. Sho quickly went over to to his desk to sit across from him. “I was told by Matsumoto-san to contact one of his employees for the payment, but I… lost the card.” Sho nodded and opened up his laptop again.

“That’s fine, I can do it for you. Has Matsumoto talked to you at all about payment?” Sho asked, typing rapidly into his laptop, before looking back up at him. Ohno blinked and shook his head slowly.

“Ah, no…” _He left rather quickly,_ he thought in annoyance. Sho looked at him in confusion.

“Really? That’s strange… usually he would… I apologize, Ohno-sensei. I will explain to you how we will give you your payment.”

Ohno was half-listening to Sho’s explanation of the payment. He felt so unbearably hot, and there was an omega in the room with Jun’s scent, and he honestly didn’t know which one was worse. Ohno just wanted it all to end. The room was spinning around him, and Ohno thought he was going to pass out.

He must have looked like he was going to hyperventilate or actually pass out because Sho was suddenly shoving a glass of water in his hand. “Ohno-sensei! Are you okay?” Sho was standing next to him now, and Ohno could smell Jun’s scent on him. It was faint, nothing to indicate that they were more than friends, but still, the scent was enough to make the searing heat in him burn more. Ohno gasped as he was hit with a sudden bout of heat throughout his body. “Should I—”

“Are you Matsumoto-san’s partner?” Ohno choked out, trying to calm his breathing. He panted as he turned to Sho, who looked at him in bewilderment. He had to know. The mystery was killing him.

“Sorry?” Sho asked, a little taken back.

“Are you Matsumoto-san’s omega?” he asked again, wincing as the heat continued to spread. Sho shook his head slowly.

“No… why—”

But Ohno saw it. He saw a claiming mark on Sho’s neck and he felt his blood run cold. Had Jun already claimed Sho? Ohno narrowed his eyes at him.

“I can see a mark on your neck though.”

Sho blushed and slapped his hand against the mark, hiding it. “That’s not—not from Jun . . .” His voice trailed off at the end. “Why are you asking me this?”

“Did he tell you that he has a soulmate?” Ohno said shakily. He took the glass of water and downed it. Sho was gaping at him now.

“He—what?”

“Did he also tell you that I’m his soulmate, Sakurai-san? But no, of course he didn’t,” Ohno spat bitterly, glaring down at the glass in his hand. _Because he wants nothing to do with me. Who would’ve thought,_ Ohno thought bitterly, _being rejected by your soulmate._ “And he goes and marks someone else…” he mutters angrily.

Sho shook his head, the blush still prominent in his cheeks. “It's not from him… but wait. You're Jun’s soulmate? But… but you’re an alpha!” Sho exclaimed in bafflement. “How is that even possible?!”

Ohno chuckled and then groaned when another wave of heat hit him again. Sho made a noise of concern. He was probably emitting his pheromones even more now, especially since Sho was starting to fidget a bit, picking at the fabric of his dress pants. “Who knows? But we bonded and now he wants _nothing_ to do with me. If this is what having a soulmate is like, I don’t want it.”

Sho looked at him in mortification. “What do you mean? What did Jun do?” Ohno let out a groan and rested his forehead on his hand. “Are you okay, Ohno-sensei? You’re really…”

“I’ve been dealing with this heat for the past week, Sakurai-san.” Ohno rubbed his temples, trying to calm the headache that was starting to build. “I was hoping to see Matsumoto-san today but I guess maybe he anticipated I was coming.” _And left so he didn’t have to see me._

“You said Jun rejected you?”

Ohno nodded and grimaced. “Yes, he made it quite clear that he didn’t want anything to do with me.” He sighed and turned to look at Sho, who still looked overwhelmed with the whole revelation. “Imagine that your soulmate told you that he didn’t want you, Sakurai-san. Imagine that he called you a, _mistake._ That this whole bond was a mistake!” Ohno growled, ignoring Sho’s flinch at that. He was far too angry right now. “What would you do then?”

Sho was silent after his mini rant. Ohno suddenly felt tired. He was tired of feeling angry, disappointed, and hot. He just wanted things to end. Finally, Sho spoke again, “And you’re sure you guys bonded?” he asked softly. Ohno looked at him tiredly.

“I fell into heat immediately after we touched.”

“But… but he didn’t—Jun didn’t have his heat when I saw him these past few days though.” Sho frowned.

Ohno sighed. “He went on heat suppressants. And what do you mean? You didn’t smell the heat from him?” Now it was his turn to frown. How long was Jun going to be on those pills?

Sho shook his head. “No, I didn’t smell anything. I know when he gets his heats, so I don’t really think much of it. But…” Sho looks at him hesitantly. “I have noticed that he’s been quite distracted these days.”

“Of course he is,” Ohno scowled, unable to control another burst of anger. “He’s mad that we bonded. Why else would he try to avoid me?” He had had enough. “I’m sorry for disrupting your work, Sakurai-san. I’m going now.”

Sho shook his head. “No! It’s okay! I—just… wow. I didn’t know Jun had bonded with someone…”

Ohno sighed. “Is it really a bond though?”

Sho looked at him in confusion. “What?”

Ohno sighed and looked down at his hands. They were cracked from his latest project involving the use of clay. “Is it really a bond if the other person rejects it?” Ohno chuckled bitterly. “Are we really soulmates if he doesn't even want it?” Sho remained silent, and Ohno knew he was pitying him. But it didn't matter. “I guess not all soul bonds do work out after all.”

 

When Jun returned to the office that afternoon, he saw Sho sitting on the couch clutching his head and wheezing harshly. Jun immediately dropped his bag and ran over to him.

“Sho!” he shouted, sitting down next to him on the couch. Sho was wheezing really loudly, and his whole body was shaking. Jun put a hand on Sho’s back and he felt Sho starting to calm down instantly under his touch. “Breathe.”

Sho was still gasping and wheezing, but he was much quieter now. After a couple more minutes, Sho’s breathing eventually evened out. Finally, Sho lifted his head and whined. Jun instantly wrapped an arm around his shoulders and let Sho rest his head on it. Jun frowned when an unfamiliar scent hit his nostrils. It smelled like one of those Gatsby products his staff used. Jun didn’t notice how close he was to Sho’s head, and when Sho moved, he accidently smacked him in the face. He also caught a whiff of coffee, but it wasn’t like anything Sho would drink. Jun wondered if Sho was trying new products these days.

“Sorry,” Sho mumbled, cuddling close to him. Jun shook his head. “God, I haven't had an attack like that in years.”

“What happened?” Jun asked in concern, brushing aside his thoughts of the unfamiliar scents. He hoped Sho’s distress wasn’t because of another alpha. The last time this happened, it was because of that asshole fiancé of his. Jun’s blood still boiled every time he thought about that man.

Sho sighed, and buried his face against Jun’s chest. “There's… there's been a lot going on.”

“Tell me.” Jun tightened his grip on Sho’s shoulder. Was it his family again? Sho had said that they had stopped pestering him about marriage, didn't he?

Sho stiffened and reached up to clutch at Jun’s shirt. “It's… I don't know how to explain this without making it seem like I'm crazy,” he mumbled.

“Tell me.”

“I…” Jun felt Sho shake against him, and he immediately hugged him closer, trying to calm him down. “Sorry,” he sighed. “I… I bonded.”

Jun blinked. Did Sho say…? “You… bonded?” Jun repeated, carefully. He felt Sho nod against his shoulder slowly. “As in…”

“I have a soulmate. Well—two soulmates, actually.”

Jun’s jaw dropped. _Two_ soulmates? How the hell was that even possible? Jun must've looked incredibly baffled because Sho was chuckling.

“Your face…” he mumbled.

“I—but—when—how?!” he sputtered. How was that even possible? And did Sho have two alphas? The thought of that made his stomach lurch. What if Sho had bonded with two terrible alphas? He didn't realize he was growling until Sho whacked him on the arm.

“Why are you growling like an over possessive alpha?” Sho asked tiredly.

“Who are they?” Jun snapped, narrowing his eyes. “What kind of alphas are they? Did they hurt you? Is that why you're like this? If they did any—”

“Woah! Woah!” Sho cried, pulling away from him to clamp a hand over Jun’s mouth. “Slow down! And no! It's nothing like that!” That didn't make Jun feel any better. Sho sighed and removed his hand, deflating against him. “It's just… they've bonded too. They're _already_ bonded. I'm the intruder.”

Okay, Jun was lost. “What?” he asked dumbfoundedly.

Sho sighed. “The alpha and omega I've bonded with are already soulmates. I'm the third wheel in their relationship.”

Jun took a minute to let that sink in. Sho had a soulmate bond with _two_ people, and one of them was an alpha and the other was an omega? He looked at Sho in disbelief.

“Yeah…” Sho said with a wry smile. “You see my problem here?”

“A soulmate bond with three people,” Jun breathed out in awe. Sho nodded and placed his head back on Jun’s shoulder again. “I didn't even know that was possible!”

“Yeah, well, there's always a first for everything, right?” Sho mumbled. Then he straightened up and looked at Jun in the eye. Jun sent him a look of confusion.

“What?”

Sho shook his head and sent him a look of disappointment. “You bonded.” Jun stiffened. “I know this because Ohno-sensei came to the office today.”

“What? Then how come I didn't—”

“Vents, Jun, vents. Offices have them.” Sho pointed up at the ceiling before giving him a stern look and crossed his arms. “The poor guy was in heat, Jun.”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Jun snapped. Ohno came to look for him? Jun felt himself get annoyed. Didn't he tell him to leave him alone? Leave _it_ alone?

“Jun—”

“I said, I don't want to talk about it!” He shouted, ignoring how his friend flinched at the outburst. Sho frowned at him, and Jun hated how he was secretly being judged. Jun growled. Why couldn't everyone just leave him in peace for once?

“I heard from him that you're also on heat suppressants. How long have you been on them?” Sho crossed his arms, giving him a _you better tell me_ look. Jun grumbled.

“It's been almost a week.”

Sho narrowed his eyes. “You do know you can't be on them for too long, right?”

“Yes, mother,” Jun replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes. “Can we not talk about this anymore? I'm busy and there are things I need to do.”

Sho looked like he was about to open his mouth to say something, but closed it, knowing that it would be futile now. Jun was stubborn. Sighing in defeat, he raised both of his hands up in a truce gesture. “Fine,” Sho said, pursing his lips, “but this conversation isn't over.”

 

Ohno sighed when he opened the fridge. It was mostly empty except for the random piece of daikon in his vegetable drawer. _Guess I have to go to the supermarket,_ he thought tiredly, even though he didn't particularly feel hungry.

A few days had passed since he had gone back to Jun’s office for the third time. The heat wasn't getting any better. In fact, Ohno found that he was zoning out a lot more often now, and it was greatly affecting his work. He used toys and his hands to give himself relief, but the heat wouldn't go away. It would calm down for a little bit before coming back and hitting him hard.

Ohno just felt hot all the time. All Ohno wanted to do these days was lie around in one spot all day and not move. He had been tempted to go find a willing omega to help him with his predicament but he felt guilty. Even if they weren't officially together, Ohno just couldn't bring himself to sleep with another person just for some relief. And he felt like he was betraying Jun if he did sleep with a random omega.

Sighing, Ohno went to the bathroom and took a heat suppressant. He had tried to put off taking heat suppressants for as long as he could, but even he knew that if he walked outside in his current state, it would cause quite a lot of problems. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh of relief when he felt some of the heat ebb away. He was still hot, but Ohno felt much more clear headed compared to a few minutes ago. His heat was now at the levels of a regular heat, and his pheromones weren't emitting everywhere.

Ohno attracted a few stares when he was walking down the street, but honestly, he could care less about that right now. He was too out of it to care about what others thought of his prominent heat scent. Grumbling to himself, Ohno made his way inside his local supermarket and grabbed a basket. Since he was hardly in a state to go outside, he intended to stock up as much as he could for the week.

Just as he turned the corner, Ohno crashed into something, _hard._ All of a sudden, Ohno’s senses were suddenly overwhelmed by the familiar scent of his mate and an omega. Without thinking, Ohno latched onto the person, his mind clouded by Jun’s scent. He wanted _more and more_ of it. In the back of his mind, he knew that what he was doing was probably assault, but there was _Jun._ Ohno nuzzled into the person’s neck, trying to get more of Jun’s scent.

“Hmm… smells like Jun…” he mumbled.

“Oh-chan, what the hell?!”

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled away and Ohno whined but he felt his legs give away under him. Hands caught him, but they both fell to the floor with a thud.

Ohno blinked and saw that the person who had fallen with him was his friend, Nino. What was Nino doing here? He immediately latched onto him, basking in the familiar scent of his friend and the sweet scent that all omegas seemed to have. “Nino-chan,” he mumbled, nuzzling into his friend’s neck. Nino was safe. “Smells nice.”

He heard Nino sigh, hands reaching up to grasp his shoulders. “Seriously, a little heat and you’re rubbing up on any omega you see? What—” Ohno let out a whine when he felt sharp heat on the left side of his body. He heard another voice—Jun’s scent—mention something about bond heats. Ohno turned his head to the source of the second voice and saw that it was Sakurai Sho! Ohno made a move to get up but he was tired, and Nino smelled so good. Ohno clutched onto Nino tighter.

A few moments later, he found himself upright, two pairs of hands keeping him steady, the scent of two omegas and _Jun!_ assaulting his senses. He felt Nino rub his back and Ohno couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the touch. He was just happy that he had someone familiar with him.

“What do we do with you?” Nino murmured at him. Ohno stuck his face closer to the fabric of Nino’s shirt.

“I’m okay,” he muttered.

“You’re friends?” he heard Sho ask. Come to think of it, how did Sho and Nino know each other? Ohno looked blearily between them with curiosity.

“Yeah,” he heard Nino said, “friends. For a long time now. I guess we can take him home with us? If you’re okay with that?” Ohno shifted a little and Nino had to rearrange his limbs to make sure they wouldn’t accidently elbow each other.

“—kun be upset?” Ohno blinked, trying to get the black spots out of his vision to clear. He heard Nino deny the claim, and Ohno found himself nodding.

“Nino’s with Aiba-chan,” he supplied helpfully.

Ohno felt himself be pulled into a walk, and he wasn’t expecting for Nino to say, “So’s Sho-san.” Ohno paused immediately, and pulled back from his friend a little to look at the omega behind them with wide eyes. He turned back to his friend. If Sho was with Aiba, what about…

“Nino…?” He tightened his hold on Nino’s shoulder. Nino blushed and gave a small nod.

“Um. Yeah, me too. He’s—he’s with us. And—leave him alone, okay?” His friend bit his lip, his face getting redder.

Ohno understood. “Sorry,” he said, turning to look at Sho. “Sorry, I—” He winced when another flash of hot searing heat poked at his sides. He panted and slumped against Nino, feeling his body heat up again. “Feel… hot…”

“It’s okay,” he heard Sho say sympathetically. Ohno twitched when Jun and Sho’s scent hit his nostrils. “I’m sorry too.”

Ohno didn’t really remember much of what happened next. He recalled Sho and Nino getting him into a car where he spent most of the ride whining and lying down on the seats with his head on Nino’s lap while Nino tried to give him as much comfort as he could. Ohno felt bad; he knew he was affecting the two omegas in some way. He could smell their arousals, an effect from his bond heat. After the car ride, he somehow managed to get himself on the couch once they arrived at Nino’s apartment. Once Sho and Nino managed to help him get settled, he found himself drifting off into a dreamless sleep once again.

Ohno woke up a couple hours later to the sound of Nino’s video games and hushed conversations between the two mates. Ohno yawned and when he looked up, Nino was looking down at him with fond exasperation before poking him. “You haven’t eaten anything all day, have you?”

Ohno blinked, suddenly remembering what his original errand of the day was. Oh, right. He had to stock his fridge. “I was going to… but…”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh. Well, I’m making food, so you better eat it. Go take a shower. Jerk off while you’re in there.”

Ohno made a small affirmative noise before Nino nudged him up and pointed to the bathroom with a stern look. Ohno slowly made his way towards the bathroom, exhaustion still in his bones.

When he got the water running, Ohno managed to jerk himself off two times, but he was still incredibly hot and hard by the end of it. Even the cold water didn't seem to help much now. The heat was starting to get worse, and Ohno didn't know what he was going to do.

When he got out of the shower, he stumbled to the kitchen. Ohno watched the two omegas for a moment, his head now finally a little clearer than before so that he could finally observe the two omegas’ interactions. After a while, the two of them noticed him standing by the wall watching them.

“What are you doing hovering over there? Get over here if you must,” Nino said in exasperation. Sho was looking at him nervously, and Nino rolled his eyes when Ohno slowly made his way over to them. “What were you staring at?” Nino asked when he finally came near them and Ohno immediately wrapped his arms around Nino, resting his head on the omega’s shoulders. Sho was watching them carefully.

“Nothing,” Ohno replied, turning his head to look back at Sho and gave him a smile. “Just seeing how Nino is with Sakurai-san.” Nino sputtered and at the corner of his eye, Ohno could see his friend’s ears turning red. Ohno giggled and hid his face in the nape of Nino’s neck when he saw Sho blushing too. “You guys are too cute.”

“Hmph. Well I’m glad you think so,” Nino retorted, turning back to the vegetables in front of him. “Of course we are cute.” Ohno gave Sho a wink before turning his gaze forward to watch Nino cut up the rest of the vegetables.

When dinner was finally being served, Aiba came home. He heard Aiba’s loud and cheerful voice from the apartment’s entrance and he felt Nino tense. Ohno frowned. Despite how strong his heat was, he didn't think Aiba would mind if he was hanging over Nino like this; Aiba wasn't the type to be possessive. He discreetly sent a glance at Sho, who was looking at them worriedly. He felt bad that the two omegas were being affected by the heat—he could definitely smell it—but he was also just frustrated and tired of it at this point.

Ohno heard the soulmates exchange greetings. He watched as Aiba gave Sho a big hug, declaring in delight how happy he was that Sho was still there. When he moved closer to him and Nino, Ohno was prepared to move away from the omega if the other alpha didn't like it. Fortunately, all Aiba did was give him a smile, brushing his hair back and giving Nino a kiss hello.

“How are you doing, leader?” Aiba asked, smiling down at him sympathetically. Ohno gave a tiny smile at the mention of his old nickname.

“Hot,” he mumbled. Aiba gave him another smile before pulling back to give his attention to Nino.

“You’ve got Nino pretty hot too,” Aiba remarked, running a hand through Nino’s hair. Ohno heard him sigh as he leaned forward into his alpha’s touch. “We should eat,” Aiba suggested, motioning for them to go to the dinner table now.

When everyone finally sat down, Ohno had squeezed himself beside Nino again. He felt bad for smothering him, but he just needed to hold someone right now. Alpha or omega, Ohno didn’t care as long as he had someone beside him to help him keep his mind off the heat. Ohno picked at his food, not feeling particularly hungry. He could feel the disappointed stare from Nino beside him.

“Ohno-san.” Ohno’s head shot up in surprise when Sho called him all of a sudden. The other omega looked at them hesitantly before continuing, “Why don’t you come sit with me for a while? I think Nino is—”

“Nino said…” Ohno looked at Nino, then Sho, and then Aiba, a frown on his face. “Nino said to leave Sakurai-san alone.”

Sho sent him a wry smile. “I don’t—I don’t mind.” Ohno looked at him in confusion. Before he even had the chance to contemplate Sho’s offer, Aiba spoke up.

“Oh-chan! Oh-chan, come sit with me. I know I don't smell as nice as Nino, but I'm bigger.” Aiba sent him a lecherous grin, and Ohno couldn’t help but return it with a small one of his own. He immediately got up and sat down next to his friend, placing his head on Aiba’s shoulder.

Aiba had a different smell than Nino and Sho. While Nino and Sho had their own individual scents that were mixed with the sweet smells that only omegas had, alphas had a completely different scent. Ohno breathed in Aiba’s scent—he smelled like lemons and animals (probably because of his workplace at the zoo), and the strong and sharp scent of an alpha. The scent was probably similar to his own, but unlike his cheerful friend, Ohno didn't think his scent was particularly strong or domineering like other alphas. Mixed in with Aiba’s scent, Ohno could make out some remnants of Nino on him, and a hint of Sho.

“Aiba-chan smells like Nino,” he muttered.

“We do live together,” Nino replied grumpily.

“And sleep together,” Aiba added, “and—” He let out a tiny yelp when Nino kicked him under the table. Ohno smiled at the pair’s antics before snuggling closer to Aiba.

By the end of the dinner, Ohno felt exhausted. Aiba offered to drive him home to give the two omegas a breather.

“Sorry about this, Aiba-chan,” Ohno said when the car started moving. Aiba pulled down the windows, airing out the scent of his heat. He shook his head and sent him a smile.

“Don't be, Oh-chan!” Aiba exclaimed. “It's not your fault! I can't imagine how you're feeling right now. How long has it…?”

Ohno groaned and rubbed his temples. Now a headache was forming. “It's been a week and a half since we bonded.”

Aiba’s jaw dropped in mortification. “A week?!” Ohno nodded miserably. “How are you even standing up?! I was already going out of my mind the day after I bonded with Sho-san.”

Ohno looked at him in curiosity. “How did that come to be…?”

Aiba blushed and turned his eyes back to the road. “We—I-I was going to one of the local gyms to do my workout and Sho-san was the only other younger person. My gym has a lot of elderly. About two weeks ago, I dropped some weights and when I gave him my hand to shake for helping me out, we bonded.”

“Wow…” Ohno was shocked. Two soulmates?

“Yeah, and then I ran away. It was Nino who told me to call Sho-san the next day… and then when he tried to leave, Nino grabbed him and they bonded!”

“That's amazing…” Ohno mumbled in astonishment. Two omegas and one alpha in a three way bond. Ohno had never heard of it ever happening before.

Aiba nodded. “I was so relieved when I found out that Nino bonded with him too!”

Ohno nodded and blinked blearily, trying to keep himself awake. “I'm happy for you, Aiba-chan. Nino and Sakurai-san seem to get along very well.”

Aiba grinned and made a turn into Ohno’s apartment parking lot. “They do! I'm really happy they're getting along. It scared me at first, the thought of two omegas, but…”

“I would love to meet him again properly the next time.”

“For sure!”

The next few events were a little hazy, but Ohno found himself being tucked into bed by Aiba. Ohno sighed and brushed his bangs back from his face. The air conditioner in his room was set to full blast to help him deal with the overbearing heat.

“And a glass of water!” Aiba said when he walked back into the room holding a glass in his hand. He placed it on the bedside table and moved to sit down on the bed next to Ohno. “How are you feeling?”

“Really hot and tired,” Ohno replied in frustration, letting out a small whine. Aiba patted him on the shoulder gently. After a few moments of silence, Aiba giggled. Ohno opened his eyes and gave his friend a confused look.

“Do you,” Aiba started, still giggling, “remember our first time together?”

Ohno chuckled and snuggled closer into the pillow. “Yes. University right?”

Aiba nodded. “I was remembering this just now. Oh-chan took my alpha virginity!”

Ohno smiled, remembering back to the event Aiba was referring to. “You took mine too,” Ohno pointed out sleepily, his body slowly relaxing.

“And I remember Nino freaking out about it after I told him I slept with you.”

“That was kind of funny…” Ohno murmured, his eyes drooping closed slowly.

“Yeah! And then I…”

Ohno fell asleep to the sound of Aiba’s soft laughter.


	3. III

Jun let out a sigh.

Ever since he had walked into the office this morning, Sho had been sending him looks from across the room. Frankly, it was starting to get really annoying (and a little worrisome). He was going to confront his friend about it, but Sho always seemed to be occupied every time he even looked up at him.

Jun tried to ignore it, but the worried looks he was getting from Sho were starting to make him feel on edge. Was something wrong? Just as he was about to stand up and walk over there, Sho had already beat him to it.

“Jun…”

Jun looked up in exasperation and saved his spreadsheet before closing the laptop to standby. “Have you finally decided to talk to me?” he asked in annoyance.

Sho frowned at him and crossed his arms. “We need to talk. About Ohno-san.”

Jun raised an eyebrow at him and leaned back on his chair, mirroring Sho’s pose. “He's Ohno-san now?” Since when?

Sho shook his head and gave him a stern look. “You need to do something about it. I saw him yesterday evening, and he didn’t look so good.” He sighed. “Jun, you can’t leave him like this.”

Jun rolled his eyes and flicked a hand at him dismissively. “Why doesn’t he go find an omega to help him?”

Sho glared at him. “Even if he does, it’s not going to help. You know that a bond heat won’t go away on its own unless the bond is consummated by both parties.”

Jun shook his head. “It’s not a bond heat,” he growled. “Two alphas cannot be soulmates. It’s not natural.”

“And having two soulmates is?” Sho snapped. Jun narrowed his eyes at him. “Look,” Sho said, walking up right next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “If you’re not going to acknowledge this bond—”

“It’s not a bond!” Jun growled angrily. Sho didn’t flinch.

“Then at least put the man out of his misery,” he continued, ignoring Jun’s outburst. “And you need to get off those pills. The fact that I can’t smell your heat at all means that you’re still on them, and I know you would probably be feeling like Ohno-san right now if you weren’t.”

Jun scowled and opened up his laptop again. Who did Sho think he was, getting up into his business? “I’ll think about it,” he mumbled turning away from him.

“Don’t think. Just go and talk to him. You can’t put off a bond heat forever, Jun.”

Jun glared at the screen. He could try.

 

Despite telling Sho that he was going to consider it, Jun didn’t. He had no time, nor did he want to think about it. Jun had been busy with a client for an emergency meeting in regards to the cake for her friend’s baby shower, and Jun had to drive around through the different areas of Tokyo to find a shop that could give them a cake for the next day. He recalled his phone pinging several times throughout the day, the ringtone being Sho’s to indicate he was getting messages from him, but Jun figured if it was important, his friend would call him.

When Jun entered the office the next day, he noticed that Sho was texting furiously on his phone, his face stricken with panic. Jun watched his friend for a short moment before going to his desk and taking a seat in front of him.

“Did you talk to Ohno-san?” Sho asked, putting his phone down. Jun grimaced and shook his head.

“No, I was too busy with work yesterday to even think about contacting him.”

“Did you even get my messages?” Sho asked in annoyance. Jun shrugged.

“Like I said, I was busy.”

Sho let out a frustrated sigh and picked up his phone again. “Jun… you can’t keep running away from this subject forever.”

“And you need to mind your own business!” Jun snapped, giving his friend a glare. “The world doesn’t revolve around him.”

Sho raised an eyebrow at him. “If he’s your soulmate, it pretty much does.”

“No, it doesn't. And he’s not my soulmate—”

“The hell he isn’t!” Sho shouted, slamming his hands on his desk and glaring back at him. “Jun, you’re my best friend, but you’re being such an asshole right now! The poor guy is suffering!”

“What about me?!” Jun hollered back, getting up from his chair. Sho got up as well. “Do you think I asked for this?!”

“You’re selfish!” Sho snapped in Jun’s face. Jun narrowed his eyes and stood at his full height, towering over Sho. Sho leaned back but he didn't seem phased; in fact, he seemed to be getting more angry, and Jun knew it was because he hated that Jun was asserting his dominance over him (not that it actually worked…).

“I don’t even want this bond heat! Did I—”

“Fuck you!”

Both of them snapped their heads to the newcomer. Sho let out a surprised gasp. The man looked at Jun and stormed straight up to him and poked him in the chest, glaring up at him. When his scent hit his nose, Jun immediately identified him as an omega. And… oh. Jun got a brief flashback to the time Sho had his panic attack in his office. So this was one third of the soulmate trio...

“What—” but Jun was cut off by the man again, who had decided to get louder in volume.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” The man yelled. “Do you know how rare soulmates are? How special this opportunity is given to you? And you say you don’t want it? Because of your dumb closed-minded views? Well, you don’t deserve Oh-chan!” To his amazement, the omega gave him a hard shove that had him stumbling backwards in bewilderment. Jun could hear Sho sigh in the background.

“Nino…” Sho said tiredly rubbing his neck, “did you really have to push him?”

The man, “Nino,” turned around and walked around the desk to Sho, leaning into his space. “He deserved it,” he hissed. Sho shook his head and rubbed his forehead. “Besides, don’t tell me you weren’t thinking of doing it too.”

“I don’t think I would have pushed him…”

Jun stood up and narrowed his eyes at the omega that was standing beside Sho. Nino looked back at him and crossed his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You’re Matsumoto Jun, yeah?”

“What about it?” Jun growled. He saw Sho looking back and forth between them worriedly.

“Listen, douchebag,” Nino said, walking over to him and looking up. “Oh-chan is one of the nicest guys ever. One of _the_ nicest alphas ever! And for some reason, he got you as his soulmate. I don’t think you deserve him.” Jun flinched. He had no idea why that accusation affected him more than he would have thought. “Fate put you together, god forbid, and you’re driving him mad.” Nino growled at him. “You better go see him today or I’ll come to your workplace every day and bother you until you do.”

Jun glared back at him. Who the hell did this guy think he was? “Are you threatening me?” Jun growled. Nino rolled his eyes.

“Your growling doesn’t scare me, Mr. Alpha.” Nino looked unimpressed. He turned to Sho, who was staring at him with wide eyes. “I thought he would be scarier. He seems pretty—” Sho rushed over to him and slapped his hand over Nino’s mouth.

“Nino!” Sho hissed, looking at Jun warily. “You can’t just say those things—”

Nino shoved Sho’s hand away and rolled his eyes. “He’s not so scary. Besides, he’s not a real alpha.”

Jun tensed at the insult and growled. “What do you mean by that?” he asked.

“Real alphas aren’t fucking cowards and don't run away when they’re scared,” Nino spat. “My friend has been holed up in his apartment for days, and it's all your fault!”

“How is it my fault?!” Jun roared. “If he was that miserable, why didn't he just find some random omega to help him?!”

Suddenly the room went silent. Sho was staring at him in shock, while Nino was speechless. Jun was sick of the constant nagging. Why couldn’t people understand that the bond was a mistake and that he didn’t want it?

Jun's eyes followed Sho as he moved to stand in front of him. “Jun,” he said finally. “I can understand being uncomfortable with this. I’ve had to to rethink quite a few things recently,” he glanced over at Nino, who shifted slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. “But I need you to understand that what you're doing is only hurting both of you.”

Jun scowled, but Sho kept going, his expression tense. “I’m willing to overlook the stupid shit you're saying today since without the suppressants you’d probably be as bad off as Ohno-san is right now. But Jun, if I come in tomorrow, and you haven't at least tried to talk to the guy . . . ” He hesitated, looking unsure.

“What.” Jun attempted to growl, but it came out strained and upset.

Sho smiled bitterly. “I guess I'll have some things to think about in regards to the future of our partnership.”

Jun stared at him, the implications of that echoing in his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sho was already turning around to leave, grabbing his laptop and shoving it in his bag.

“I’m leaving early today,” he said, not looking up at Jun. “Nino, did you walk? You can ride with me.” He left the room without another word, bag smacking into the door on the way out.

Nino hesitated, looking at Jun. Jun looked back, bracing himself for more of the smaller man’s anger. He was surprised when Nino just sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face.

“Oh-chan is a good guy. I wish you could get your head out of your ass long enough to see how lucky you are.” He followed Sho then, not giving Jun a chance to respond.

After the two of them left, Jun went to the couch and sat down. Rubbing his face with his hand, he let out a sigh and replayed the events that had just happened.

_“Oh-chan is a good guy. I wish you could get your head out of your ass long enough to see how lucky you are.”_

Nino’s words rang in his head, and Jun made a noise of disbelief. _Lucky?_ How was he lucky to be caught in a bond heat with someone of the _same_ designation as him?

Since Jun was young, his parents had always taught and emphasized to him that alphas and omegas belonged to each other, while betas were meant to be with other betas. It wasn’t natural to go out of this order, his parents had said. Jun had agreed to this his entire life, and now he was faced with this situation, that was completely the opposite of what he had believed in his whole life.

_And what about Sho?_

Sho, who was his best friend, had stood up for _another_ alpha, one that Jun was positive he barely knew. Sho, who hated most alphas, had sided with another alpha over Jun. That had baffled him greatly. And Sho seemed to… like Ohno. Jun wondered when the two had met after the meeting in their office, especially since Ohno would probably be in deep in his heat by now. Sho tended to avoid alphas when they were in heat or when he was in heat. Jun usually had to rub his scent all over Sho when that happened to help fend off alphas from bothering him.

Jun narrowed his eyes at the email on his laptop. Just because it worked for Sho and his two soulmates to have an unconventional relationship, it didn’t mean it would work for him and Ohno… right? Jun typed in an email to Ohno before grabbing his coat from his chair.

Fine. He was going to go see Ohno. But, he wasn’t going to let things go any further than that. He sent a quick message to Sho on LINE before pocketing the phone again.

_Going to meet Ohno now. This will be the last time._

 

Jun double-checked his phone one more time just to make sure he got the address and apartment number right. Pocketing his phone, he looked nervously at the door before slowly moving to stand in front of it.

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” he mumbled before raising his hand to ring the doorbell. It chimed twice. Jun stood there awkwardly, trying to fight the nervousness that was washing over him. He had finally given into the pleas of Sho and Nino to help Ohno. But that still didn't mean he wanted it. Before he’d left for Ohno’s apartment, he had taken another heat suppressant. Jun knew Sho would be incredibly disappointed if he found out, but Jun still wasn't ready to accept the fact—mistake—that they were soulmates.

Just as he was about to ring it again, the door opened. It took all of Jun’s willpower not to run when the scent of Ohno’s heat filled his senses. Sho and Nino were right: Ohno looked weak, he looked tired and slow, and his entire face was flushed, the red prominent despite the other alpha’s skintone.

“Matsumoto-san…” Ohno mumbled before opening the door wider to let him through. Jun mentally counted to three before walking in. If he thought the scent of the heat was strong in the hallway, he thought wrong. The entire apartment stunk of an alpha in heat. Jun felt a little bad for letting it drag on this long, but he wasn't here to feel bad. He was here to stop Ohno’s heat.

When they walked into the living room, Jun turned around and cut straight to business. “I'm not here to talk about it. Let's just go to your bedroom and get this over with. The only reason I'm here is because Sho and your friend, Nino, won't stop nagging me about it.” There, he had made it impersonal enough. He crossed his arms and looked at Ohno.

Ohno frowned at him for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. “Fine,” he said, picking at his pants. “Did you want anything—”

“No thank you,” Jun interrupted. “Let's just go now, please?”

Ohno wordlessly guided him to his room. Jun felt his palms begin to sweat and his heart beating faster with each step to the bedroom. He was a little surprised actually. Jun had half expected Ohno to jump him when he had entered the apartment earlier, but Ohno looked pretty coherent for the most part.

When they were both inside the room, Ohno took a seat on the bed and rubbed his temples, letting out a small grunt.

Jun stood nervously at the door, not knowing exactly what he should do. Should he make the first move? Should Ohno? He hadn't been with a man for years, and the fact that he was about to have sex with a man _and_ an alpha was driving him mad with nervousness.

“Um…”

“How do you want to do it?” Ohno asked quietly, his face etched with exhaustion. “You… still want to do it, right?” He had a look of apprehension on his face.

Jun wanted to shout _no!_ but he nodded. He had promised Sho that he would help Ohno out and he intended to follow it. _He’s disappointed in me enough,_ he thought with a grimace.

“Yes, I'm already here, aren’t I?” Jun grumbled before walking a little closer. “Should I try... jerking you off?” He blushed.

Ohno blinked before shrugging. “We can try.”

Jun walked up to Ohno and sat down beside him on the bed. When Ohno’s scent hit his nostrils, he almost gasped at how strong it was. Jun was relieved that he was on his suppressants. He must have been staring at Ohno for too long because Ohno had stood up and started taking off his pants. Jun quickly averted his gaze. He didn't know why he felt so shy all of a sudden. _Just do it and go, Jun._

When Ohno sat back down, his bottom half completely uncovered, Jun took a deep breath before placing his hand on Ohno’s thigh gently. He flinched when he felt Ohno jump at his touch.

“Is… is this okay?” Jun asked nervously, looking at Ohno.

Ohno blushed and shook his head. “I— sorry. Yes, yes, it’s okay.”

Jun bit his lips before wrapping his hand around Ohno’s length slowly in a tight grip. Ohno grunted softly and Jun began moving his hand up and down slowly, checking Ohno’s expression carefully. Ohno watched his hand, frowning as he tried to remain still. The silence was a little deafening. Jun began to up the pace of his strokes. Jun thought he was doing a bad job until Ohno let out a soft, _ah._ Feeling a little more confident with what he was doing, Jun added a twist with his hand, trying to make it like he was doing it to himself. Ohno let out a groan, clenching his teeth as his hips jerked up, trying to find more friction.

It wasn’t long before Ohno came in his hand. Ohno let out a soft whine as he came. Jun frowned at the mess but didn’t say anything. Ohno sat beside him, panting softly, as he tried to calm his own breathing from the orgasm earlier. Jun turned around to grab a few tissues to wipe his hands with. When he returned, he made a small noise of surprise. Ohno was hard again!

Ohno looked down at his lap, blushing madly. “Ah… I guess that wasn’t enough…” he mumbled.

Jun frowned. “Should… should I jerk you off again?” he suggested, hesitantly. Ohno kept his gaze on his lap, his face getting redder and redder. Jun looked at him warily. “Ohno-san…?”

“I… I don’t think that’s going to do much,” Ohno whispered meekly.

Jun blinked owlishly. Wasn’t going to… _oh._ “Um,” he began, not really knowing what to say. “I… I can try with my mouth?”

Ohno snapped his head up to stare at him before deflating again. He shrugged. “Whatever you want,” he mumbled. Jun placed the tissues next to him on the bed and slid himself off. He got on his knees and moved over to be in front of Ohno. Ohno spread his legs open, letting Jun to scoot between them. Ohno bit his lips and let out a small groan when Jun wrapped his fingers around the base of his length.

“O-okay, I’m going to do it now,” Jun said awkwardly. He moved forward slowly before pulling back to look up at Ohno sheepishly. “I… I actually haven’t done this in a long time, so…”

“I’m good with anything,” Ohno said, finally meeting Jun’s eyes. For some reason, that made Jun’s heart flutter. Trying to ignore the warm feeling that was creeping up on him, Jun moved forward again.

One hand still on the base of the cock, Jun gave it a careful lick. He didn’t know what kind of taste to expect, but for some reason, Ohno tasted _good._ Was it because of the heat? He gave it another curious lick before pulling the hard dick closer to him, opening his mouth wide and took him in halfway. Ohno groaned above him, hands clenching at the sheets on both sides of him. Jun felt Ohno thrusting up unconsciously, and moved to place his arms on Ohno’s lap to prevent him from thrusting up.

Jun continued to suck Ohno’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip of the head, sliding his tongue between the slit at the tip before taking him in again. By now, Ohno was a moaning mess, and had moved his hands to rest on Jun’s shoulders. Jun felt Ohno slowly push him closer to try to get more of him in his mouth, but Jun always pulled away whenever he felt like he was going to gag. Jun reached down to Ohno’s balls and cupped them in his hands, massaging them as he continued to bob his head and hollowed his cheeks whenever he reached the tip.

“I’m coming!” Ohno cried, before Jun felt him tense beneath him. Jun quickly pulled away, but apparently he wasn’t fast enough because he had managed to catch some of Ohno’s cum in his mouth. Jun licked his lips, a little surprised at how… sweet it tasted. He didn’t expect that.

He was about to stand up but Ohno had let out a small yelp. Jun watched in surprise as Ohno’s flaccid cock suddenly became hard again, this time looking more painful than the last. Ohno let out a noise of frustration. Jun was at loss at what to do next. He had made Ohno come twice, but the heat wasn’t going away. Ohno’s heat scent was still prominent in the room, and it didn’t seem to be subsiding.

“Is it okay if I take you?” Ohno asked, a hint of frustration in his tone. Jun stiffened. Take him? Like an omega? “Please… I don’t think it’s going to go away if we don’t,” Ohno pleaded, meeting his gaze. Jun gulped when he met Ohno’s desperate eyes. Jun didn’t want to be put in such a vulnerable position. Wasn’t it demeaning for an alpha to be… to be… “Please, Matsumoto-san…”

Jun didn’t know why he was in denial about this. Going into this situation, Jun knew that they would eventually reach this point. It was inevitable. You couldn’t fulfill a bond heat between two men unless there was penetration involved. And the fact that Ohno was also an alpha… Jun felt that he was fighting a losing battle.

Jun sighed and said reluctantly, “Fine. We don’t have any other choice anyway.” The idea of being taken gave him a bitter taste in his mouth. It was humiliating, it was degrading, it was…

“Thank you, Matsumoto-san,” Ohno said in relief.

Jun shrugged and got up from the floor and climbed on the bed. “If this is the only way it will help…” he trailed off, looking down at the spot between them nervously, “then it is the only way.” He heard Ohno shuffle beside him and nearly jumped when Ohno placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Ohno asked in concern, his eyes tracing his expression. “I don’t—”

“Whether it’s okay or not doesn’t matter,” Jun interrupted, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart at having Ohno’s presence so close to him. He could smell the sweet scent of the heat so clearly now, and it was _overwhelming._ “I came here to help you, so let’s get it over with.”

Ohno frowned. “But—”

Jun started pulling off his shirt. “Let’s just get to it,” he snapped, starting to lose his patience, hoping Ohno wouldn’t notice how nervous he was.

Ohno silently complied to his request, but he was still frowning as he began to take his clothes off too. Soon enough, both of them were naked and Jun laid back on the bed awkwardly as Ohno climbed over to him after throwing his shirt to the side.

“Um, so how do we do this?” Jun asked, feeling completely out of his element. The last time he had sex with a man was when he was 23. He had taken the omega then—Jun had never been the one to be taken. It was supposed to feel good… right? “Did you want me on my…” he cleared his throat, not really liking what he was going to say after, “back?”

Ohno sat back on his legs in a _seiza_ position on the bed with a frown. “I’m okay with anything you’re comfortable with,” he said. Jun blinked in surprise. _Huh._ Realizing that Ohno was giving him a choice, Jun turned over on his stomach and pushed himself up on all fours. This position was probably better. It was less demeaning for him, and Ohno wouldn’t be able to see his face. Jun could just take it this way. It was still humiliating, but at least he didn’t have to see what was happening.

Jun was so lost in his thoughts that when he felt something small and cold poke at his hole, he jumped. “What the—?” He turned his head and saw Ohno throwing a small bottle on the bed. His fingers were coated in some kind of gel. “What is that?” Jun asked in confusion.

Ohno looked at him in surprise. “It’s lubricant,” he replied. “I have to prepare you first.”

“Prepare?” Jun furrowed his brow. Prepare for what?

Ohno blinked at him a few times before looking like he’d figured something out (Jun still had no idea). “Oh! I have to prepare you or else it’ll hurt.” He gestured at Jun’s behind.

“I’m sorry, but I’m still confused…” Jun said slowly. Ohno shook his head.

“We aren’t omegas. We don’t have self-lubrication there like the male omegas do. I have to prepare you first or else it’ll be really painful.”

Jun frowned but shrugged. So Ohno was going to finger him? Okay… Jun sighed. He just wanted this whole thing to be over. He laid his head against the pillow while keeping the lower part of his body up in the air. “Whatever, let’s just get this over with,” he mumbled.

Jun felt the bed shake as Ohno shifted behind him. Now knowing what to expect, Jun didn’t tense when he felt a finger poke him back there ( _it felt so weird_ ), but he couldn’t help but flinch when a cold finger slipped in. Jun bit his lips to prevent himself from making a noise. It felt… weird. It was also a little uncomfortable, and Jun let out a grunt when a second finger pushed in, slipping all the way inside of him.

Jun just wished that Ohno would hurry up and get on with it. _How do people find this pleasurable?_ he thought, when a third finger (third?!) pushed in and slowly pumped in and out of him. He didn’t understand how this could be pleasurable. He just felt stretched, and it was incredibly unpleasant. Suddenly, a sharp burst of pleasure slithered down his spine, causing him to gasp. _Oh. What?_ It happened again and Jun was suddenly clutching onto the pillow tightly. What was…? He was suddenly assaulted again with the same pleasure and he could feel himself breathing heavily. Ohno’s fingers… Ohno’s fingers were doing something to him, and Jun let out a small whimper when the fingers sped up and all Jun could feel were sharp bursts of pleasure. He vaguely registered Ohno chuckling behind him and then the fingers disappeared, leaving him feeling strangely empty.

“Matsumoto-san, I’m doing it now,” Ohno mumbled. Jun nodded into the pillow. _Finally,_ he thought. He was a bundle of nerves, but there was no turning back at this point. When Ohno began to push in, Jun let out a gasp and squeezed his eyes shut. Fingers had been okay, but this? Ohno’s dick was way bigger than fingers, and much harder. Jun clenched his teeth and breathed through his nose, trying to calm himself down. He vaguely registered Ohno grunting behind him.

When Ohno pushed all the way in, Jun was clutching onto the pillow so tight he thought it was going to rip. _Shit, that hurts,_ he thought, gritting his teeth when Ohno began moving. _Oh, that doesn’t feel good,_ he thought again as Ohno began thrusting into him at a moderate pace, hands clutching at either side of his hips. It was like someone was tearing him apart slowly, and Jun gritted his teeth at the burn. _How can this be pleasurable for an alpha?!_ he thought in disbelief. He wasn’t even hard either, the heat wasn’t even affecting him at this point. He let out a small gasp when he felt Ohno come in him. _That feels so weird,_ he thought faintly to himself before Ohno pulled out. Jun let out a sigh in relief, and nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his dick.

“Oh.” Jun heard Ohno mumble in surprise. Jun let out a yelp when he felt hands roll him over on his back. For some reason that made him feel a little giddy. Despite Ohno’s small stature, he was definitely strong. Jun let out an _oof!_ when Ohno managed to get him on his back without any help from him. Ohno pushed him down on the bed before hovering on all fours over him. Jun noticed that he was hard. _Again?!_ “Why didn’t you tell me it wasn’t enjoyable for you?” Ohno asked, frowning down at him.

“I-I didn’t think it would matter?” Jun replied nervously. He felt exposed like this on his back, legs spread apart, Ohno looking down at him in… _disappointment?_ “Are you—”

“Matsumoto-san,” Ohno cut in, frowning harder this time. He reached down and grabbed Jun’s cock, slowly stroking it as he continued to speak. Jun felt strangely turned on by this display of dominance from Ohno. “You need to tell me if it hurts or if it’s uncomfortable for you,” he continued, stroking Jun’s dick faster this time, making it come back to a half-hard state. Ohno’s other hand moved to stroke at Jun’s chest, lightly brushing over his nipples before moving down to rub at Jun’s stomach. Jun felt his breath hitch when Ohno’s hand trailed down to his sore opening. “Can I take you again? Like this?” Ohno murmured, looking at him with expectant eyes.

Jun didn’t know what made him to agree to it, but it was probably the kindness and patience in Ohno’s eyes. Jun nodded, and Ohno gave him a smile that made his insides flutter. Jun watched as Ohno rearranged his limbs so that he had one leg on Ohno’s shoulder and another leg around the smaller alpha’s waist. Ohno looked at him before pushing in slowly. Jun gasped as he felt himself being filled again. It still hurt and he couldn’t help but let out a soft whimper.

Ohno grunted but continued pushing in until he was buried to the hilt. Jun winced and shifted on the bed, trying to get comfortable. This time, Ohno didn’t move. He stayed still until the burning sensation slowly ebbed away. When Jun felt himself accommodate Ohno’s length better, he slowly pushed himself against Ohno. Ohno hissed but kept still, letting Jun do what he wanted.

As Jun continued pushing himself against Ohno’s cock, he removed his leg from Ohno’s shoulder and wrapped it around Ohno’s waist, pushing him closer. “Move….” Jun said quietly, still thrusting back against him. Ohno followed his order silently. He placed his hands on Jun’s hips and began thrusting back into Jun. Jun felt his breath hitch as Ohno moved. It didn’t hurt as much as the first time. It felt a little strange, but nowhere near as uncomfortable as the previous time.

As Ohno continued to thrust inside Jun at the same slow pace, Jun felt himself get frustrated. He wasn’t brittle glass. Jun began to push against Ohno faster. “Faster,” Jun demanded, looking up at Ohno with a glare. “I’m not glass.”

Ohno frowned but increased the speed of his thrusts. Jun gasped when he felt pleasure slowly beginning to spread through his body. Ohno must have realized that too and started thrusting into him even faster.

Pretty soon, Jun was lost in a haze of pleasure. It felt so good, and Jun knew he was going to be sore tomorrow, but he didn’t care. He reached down to tug at his cock, adding more to the pleasure as Ohno fucked into him, the sounds of their skin slapping against each other filling the air. Suddenly, Ohno pulled out, making him growl in frustration before he plunged back in at a different angle.

“Shit!” Jun cried out when he was unexpectedly hit with a bundle of pleasure. Ohno chuckled.

“Ah, there we go,” he said before pumping into him again, harder and faster than before. Jun began to curse every time Ohno went inside him, curses exploding from his mouth as pleasure began to hit him so sharply and rapidly that he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He grabbed onto the sheets beside him as Ohno thrust into him, his whole body shaking at the power Ohno was exerting. He was lost in it.

Ohno continued thrusting into him. He leaned down to lick at Jun’s mouth and Jun moaned, letting Ohno plunge his tongue inside. Jun wrapped his arms around Ohno’s neck, pulling him closer. Jun let out a whimper when he felt his orgasm sneak up on him. He moaned as Ohno continued fucking him through his aftermath, clenching around him tightly, causing Ohno to stutter in his thrusts. Ohno came shortly after, and Jun watched as the other alpha was lost in his pleasure. He didn’t know why, but Ohno looked… beautiful. He sighed in contentment and laid back as Ohno pulled out of him and plopped down next to him.

Jun was so lost in the bliss of his orgasm that he didn’t realize that Ohno had moved to mouth at his neck. Suddenly, everything came crashing down and Jun shoved him away in shock. “No!” he exclaimed in fear. “Please, don’t.” Jun cursed himself for forgetting. He should’ve known that Ohno would’ve tried to mark him—it was instinctive for them.

Ohno immediately pulled away. “Sorry! I—” He looked devastated and flustered. “I—”

Jun suddenly felt tired and shook his head, trying to fight the feelings of uneasiness from what Ohno was trying to do earlier. “Let’s just… let’s just sleep, okay?” Jun suggested quietly. Ohno bit his lips before he nodded and moved to turn off the lights. Jun rolled over to the other side of the bed. He heard Ohno get in behind him, but didn’t attempt to get close. Breathing in relief, Jun closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

He could still feel Ohno’s lips against his neck.

 

When Jun woke from his slumber the next morning, feeling extremely relaxed despite the ache in his limbs, he realized his body had moved closer to Ohno during the night because he had ended up spooning Ohno from behind. As he slowly removed his limbs from the smaller alpha, Jun hissed quietly when he felt a sharp pain in his backside. His legs felt like jelly, and Jun wondered if he was going to be able to walk today (or make it to his car).

When he had finally detached himself from Ohno, Jun scooted away and rolled to the other side of the bed. Flashes of what had happened between them yesterday appeared in his mind. Jun blushed when he remembered how Ohno took him yesterday. It had been… an experience. He didn’t realize how good it could actually feel. He had been worried that Ohno would take him with too much force like alphas tended to do when they were lost in their heat, but he hadn't.

Ohno had been especially gentle when he pushed into him and brought him to his orgasm the second time. Jun had been worried about how rough Ohno would be, but the unexpected kindness, patience, and gentleness surprised him, even the first time, despite how awkward the first time had been. Jun looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. He had totally not expected… _that._ Of course, there was still an element of roughness to their copulation yesterday— Ohno was still in heat—but Jun didn’t expect it to… feel that good… that second time.

Jun felt his face heating up when he remembered Ohno taking him again for the second time. The first time had been pretty uncomfortable, and Jun had just wanted it to be over. But when Jun agreed to let Ohno to take him again for the second time… Jun felt his face get even redder when he thought about it.

Jun froze when he heard Ohno move beside him. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. When Ohno stilled again, Jun peeked an eye open before letting out a sigh of relief. He frowned and wondered why he was still in the bed. He was finished, he had done his part, and now they could finally leave each other alone. They had consummated the bond, right? Jun moved closer and sniffed the air. Other than the scents of their copulation last night, the smell of Ohno’s heat had disappeared. They were done. There would be no need to see each other after this. Nodding to himself, Jun quietly sneaked out of bed and pulled his clothes on.

He was out of the door in ten minutes. There was no reason to see each other anymore. But why did Jun feel as if he was making a mistake?

 

When Ohno woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he didn’t feel hot anymore. The second was that Jun was gone. His scent was still all over the room, and Ohno could smell Jun on him, a soft scent that was peppered with expensive cologne. He felt his heart clench when he saw the empty space beside him on the bed.

 _Stupid,_ Ohno thought bitterly as he pulled the covers up closer to his neck. _Of course he would leave._ Ohno hadn't thought Jun would stay, but he hadn't expected the other alpha to leave so soon. Ohno sighed and pulled the covers over his head, cocooning himself in the safety of his comforter.

The events from yesterday were fuzzy. Ohno could only remember bits and parts of it, mostly the parts where he had taken Jun. He had been pretty out of it, too hot and intoxicated by the scent of Jun. He took a deep breath. The scent of the other alpha filled his nose and Ohno _wanted._

Jun.

Ohno bit his lips before reaching down to grab hold of his flaccid cock. He began to stroke himself slowly, thinking about yesterday.

Jun had definitely been reluctant to do anything. However, Ohno was grateful for the fact that Jun pushed forward to help him, even when he didn't want to realize the bond. Ohno had tried his best to keep his lust under control. He had tried to be gentle and patient, even though all he wanted to do was push Jun down and fuck into him hard and fast.

Ohno moaned softly as he remembered the moment where he had pushed into Jun, all tight and hot. He moved his hand up and down faster on his penis, slowly getting himself hard to the memory, the scent, and the taste of Jun.

Jun had been beautiful around him. He knew the other alpha had his reservations and concerns about being penetrated and Ohno had tried his best for the first time. He had been as gentle as he could to try to get Jun to enjoy it, but it had felt so good and Ohno just couldn’t think as straight as he wanted. Ohno had felt his stomach drop when Jun was silent the whole time after he came, his mind cleared from his orgasm.

The second time… Ohno had put his all in making it pleasurable for Jun, and it had worked. Now hard, Ohno stroked himself faster with his hand. Jun had been moaning beneath him, clenching around him tightly as he kept thrusting into him, trying to bring them both into a state of bliss.

Ohno gasped as he came, his hand wet with his cum as he continued stroking himself through his orgasm. When he came down from his high, Ohno sighed and grabbed a couple of tissues from his bedside table and wiped his hand clean.

Ohno looked up at the ceiling, suddenly feeling tired and weary again.

“Ah… I want to see him again…” Ohno mumbled as he closed his eyes.

He breathed in the scent of Jun.

After getting up from bed that morning, Ohno poured his entire energy into finishing up the invitations to be sent to Jun for the weekend. He managed to finish putting the final touches on the invite before sending it off to him. When he was done, Ohno decided to work on one of his commissions until it was closer to two in the afternoon.

After a late lunch, Ohno decided to visit his friends to thank them for helping him. He didn’t have any motivation (or inspiration) to work on the rest of the commission for the day, and he felt a little lonely in his apartment, especially with the scent of Jun everywhere. Ohno rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. When the door opened, he was unexpectedly greeted by the sight of Sho.

“Sakurai-san!” Ohno exclaimed in surprise. Sho looked at him with surprise too before bowing to him in greeting.

“Ohno-san! What brings you here?” Sho asked, opening the door wider to let the alpha in.

“I came to say hi.”

Sho grinned. “You look great today!”

Ohno blushed and scratched at his nose. “Yeah… we solved the problem yesterday.”

“That's great! Now both of you should be okay. Come, I’ll get you some tea.”

The two of them made their way to the kitchen. Ohno watched in fascination as Sho moved in the apartment like it was his own home.

“Aiba-kun is still at work, and Nino is in the shower,” Sho explained when he started boiling the water for the tea.

“Ah, I see. And do you have the day off early too?” Ohno asked politely.

“Yes.” Sho nodded and poured the water into the pot. “Jun is staying late today.”

Ohno tried to not flinch at the name. Sho smiled at him sympathetically and turned off the stove before carrying the tray over to him at the kitchen island. Sho poured two cups before handing one over to him.

The two of them sat in silence, sipping at their tea. The water from the bathroom was still running, and Ohno knew Nino wouldn't be out for at least another fifteen minutes. His friend enjoyed taking long baths.

Sho was sipping at his tea slowly, smiling at him when they made eye contact. Finally, Ohno broke the silence because he _had_ to know.

“Sakurai-san…”

“Yes, Ohno-san?”

Ohno shook his head. “You don't need the _san._ ”

Sho nodded. “Then you can drop the _san_ for me as well. And call me Sho. Sakurai-san is my father.”

Ohno smiled. “Sho-kun, how is Matsumoto-san?”

Sho frowned and placed the cup down on the table. “I think he's okay? He seemed rather tired, but I assumed he was sleepy because of last night. The bond… the bond was consummated right?”

“I… I think so? I was sort of out of it yesterday…” Ohno blushed and looked down at his tea cup.

“Jun was on heat suppressants… was he still on them yesterday?” Sho asked carefully. Ohno frowned and tried to recall the events yesterday evening.

It was a little hazy because Ohno had been so deep in his heat that it was hard to remember. Ohno had been so intoxicated with Jun’s presence and his touch that it was hard to concentrate on the other details. Ohno recalled that Jun didn’t smell any different than he usually did, and he wasn’t hot to the touch either…

“I think he was still on them…” Ohno said unsurely, trying to remember. “He smelled the same, just… more. But I don't think he was in heat either… he seemed… coherent still.” _Which was probably a big indicator that Matsumoto-san was still on heat suppressants,_ Ohno thought with a frown. If Jun was off of them, he would’ve been just as willing or affected by Ohno’s presence as Ohno had been to Jun’s.

Sho let out an angry sigh and rubbed his forehead in frustration. “That idiot,” he mumbled. “He’s going to get himself sick.”

Ohno blinked. “What do you mean?”

Sho shook his head. “Jun’s been on them for almost two weeks now. I don’t think he’s ever gotten off them since he’s started.”

“That means… if he was on the heat suppressants during our…” Ohno frowned. “Does this mean that his heat isn’t satisfied?”

Sho nodded grimly. “Yeah. I read that if one person is on heat suppressants while in a bond heat, their heat will still be there even if they have sex with their soulmate.” Sho let out a string of curses.

Ohno’s heart started to skip a little faster. If Jun had been on suppressants… _I get to see him again?_ Ohno knew that he was being selfish, especially since Jun didn’t want him, but Ohno couldn’t help but hope. Just as Ohno was about to ask Sho something, Nino waltzed into the kitchen, towel over his head. Nino’s eyes widened when he saw Ohno sitting at their kitchen island.

“Oh-chan!” Nino greeted happily, walking over to him. “You’re here! And you don’t smell!”

Ohno nodded and smiled at the omega. “I’m good. Thanks for your help, Nino, and…” Ohno turned to Sho and gave him a bow, “and Sho-kun.”

“Wow, we moved onto Sho-kun already?” Nino teased, taking a seat on the bar stool beside Sho. “You look good, Oh-chan. Much more… coherent.”

“But Jun might not be…” Sho mumbled. Nino frowned and pulled the towel away from his hair.

“What do you mean?”

“Jun was on suppressants when they…” Sho grimaced. Nino’s eyebrows shot up and turned to his friend across him.

“When you guys had sex?” Nino questioned. Ohno nodded, looking down at his tea cup. “If that… that means Jun’s side of the bond heat isn’t satisfied!” Nino exclaimed. “Is he a dumbass?” Nino asked, turning to his soulmate. Sho cringed.

“He’s… he’s been having a difficult time with all this,” Sho admitted truthfully. “But he’s generally… together.”

Nino snorted. “I would love to meet this guy again when he’s in his right mind.”

The implications of that statement filled the kitchen. Ohno frowned and looked down at his teacup. Would Jun even want Ohno to help him? Downing the rest of his tea, Ohno turned to Sho.

“Sho-kun,” he said. Sho turned to him with a questioning look. “Can you do me a favour?”

Sho looked at him in confusion but nodded.

“Can you watch over Matsumoto-san for me, please?” Sho nodded and gave him a gentle smile.

“Of course, Ohno-kun. If anything happens, I’ll send him your way.”

Ohno shook his head. “Only if he wants that.”

He didn’t want to give Jun more reasons to avoid him.


	4. IV.

Jun groaned.

He brushed aside his bangs, grimacing at the sweat that accumulated on his forehead when he did so. It had been a few days after meeting with Ohno. Jun had forgotten that if he was on the heat suppressants, the bond heat wouldn’t be satisfied on his part. When he got home that morning he had started to feel hot again.

There was _no way_ he was going to see Ohno again. Jun had already told himself that it wasn’t going to happen, especially when Jun had said it straight to the other alpha’s face. _There’s just no way I can see him again after that,_ Jun thought with a sigh and turned back to his laptop, trying to compile a list of expenses for the event he was working on. It was getting hard to concentrate however, his vision blurring the more he stared at the computer screen.

Realizing that he wasn’t going to get much done, Jun decided to finish the rest of his work at home. Grabbing his jacket, Jun unplugged his laptop from the monitor and placed it in his messenger bag. He shot Sho a quick text telling him he was leaving early for the day and that he was going to leave Mao in charge for the rest of the day.

When Jun got home, he immediately headed for the bedroom and fell face first on the bed. He groaned as he began stripping himself of his clothes, the heat getting to him. He felt hot and stuffy, and Jun knew that the suppressants’ effects were wearing off quickly. Jun had been taking them everyday without pause, and he knew that the suppressants were weakening.

“Damn it,” he cursed and pushed himself up by his elbows. He headed towards the bathroom and shuffled through his medicine cabinet for the heat suppressants. When he swallowed one, he instantly felt better. Maybe the suppressants worked for longer because it was a bond heat? Jun rubbed his temples and headed back to his bedroom. He was going to do the rest of his work in bed today.

Over the week, Jun felt himself getting more and more tired during the day. Sho had confronted him during the beginning of the week about the heat suppressants, telling him to get off of them and to go see Ohno. Jun had refused—his pride wouldn’t let him, no matter how uncomfortable the searing jabs of heat were, Jun refused to budge.

When the weekend came, Jun was so relieved. He immediately headed straight home into his shower and jerked off for relief. He was now nearing his third week of the bond heat, and Jun knew the suppressants weren't going to help this time. He cursed when he realized that the pills were basically useless now.

“I have to wait three days for this to take effect again?” Jun grumbled when he read the box. He didn’t have three days. He had to see a client on Monday, and he didn’t want to be in heat for the duration of it. Well, he had two days off from work… that should be enough, right?

It wasn’t.

When Jun woke up the next morning, his body was hot all over, and Jun was _hard._ Jun jerked off a few times in the shower and let the cold water wash over him. It had helped a little, but Jun knew it was just going to come back. He was tempted to just go ahead and take another heat suppressant, but it would’ve been useless anyway. The heat suppressant wouldn’t do much for him in this state.

Jun growled in frustration and slammed the medicine cabinet closed. He would have to just deal with it.

The next day, Jun started to regret his decision on not taking that suppressant regardless because he felt _awful._ Jun stared at the phone in his hand. Should he…? No. Jun pushed the phone away from him and glared at it. He wasn’t going to call Ohno—he couldn’t. Jun couldn’t call Sho either. Knowing his friend, the older man would probably knock his door down and bring Ohno over to solve the problem (after giving him an earful first).

Jun tried to sleep the heat off throughout the day, but it was hard because he kept waking up every hour or two, and he would have to take care of his business. Jun glared down at his hard cock again, hating how the heat just seemed to get worse and worse. It was literally driving him mad, and Jun knew that there was no way he could last until tomorrow.

He had an idea of what would help him, but… it was a hard decision to make. _But we aren’t together,_ Jun thought, trying to ignore the feeling of guilt that was creeping up in him. Jun narrowed his eyes. No. There was nothing to be guilty of. Jun nodded and made his decision.

He was going out tonight.

 

It had been a few years since Jun had last stepped into a club full of dancing alphas, betas, and omegas, the smell of sweat and their designations in the air. Jun knew that he was catching quite a few looks from the omegas (and some alphas who eyed him warily) when he walked in the club—he knew how he looked (and smelled). Jun had gone with a relaxed but dressy style, something his previous exes would say that he looked good in.

Jun walked past the bar—he was here to find someone, not to get drunk. Alcohol would only make his current state worse and Jun really didn’t want to feel like a human furnace later. He immediately headed for the dance floor, aware of how many stares he was getting from the omegas along the way. There were a few male omegas who looked his way, but Jun ignored them. He wanted a woman tonight. A man reminded him too much of Ohno, and Jun didn’t want to think about him.

As Jun started moving to the beat, a few daring and brave omegas had moved up to him, trying to get his attention. They were cute, but Jun was looking for someone who didn't want more than just a night. He smiled at one of the omegas kindly before shaking his head.

Jun knew that the smell of his heat mixed with his sweat was attracting interested omegas to him. He knew that combined with his looks, it wouldn't be hard to find one. But Jun knew that many of the hopeful omegas were hoping to go find something that would last a little longer—Jun couldn't do that.

After dancing for a while longer, Jun’s eyes caught another omega’s across the dance floor. She was attractive: she was dressed in a tight black body-hugging dress, coupled with black platform heels. Her hair was long and straight and Jun felt drawn to the way her eyes followed him. She sent him a coy smile before moving over to him.

They danced for a little bit, her body grinding against his, as they moved to the beat of the song. Jun had one arm around her waist, nosing at her neck. She smelled like expensive perfume and the sweet scent of an omega. Jun knew she felt his hard on, because at the next moment, she had turned around and kissed him hard on the lips.

“Come home with me,” he mumbled against her lips, his hands moving down her back to rest at her bottom. She giggled pushed against him, causing him to emit a soft growl.

“Okay,” she replied, licking at his lips before kissing him again.

Jun tried to ignore the tight feeling in his chest when they left the club.

 

“So I said to her— Jun? Hey, are you listening?”

Jun jumped and looked up at Sho who was frowning at him beside the desk. Jun shook his head to clear the fog from his mind.

“Yes! Yes I was. Sorry, I just remembered something,” he lied, looking down at his laptop and pretending to type something in.

After Jun had seen the omega out the next morning, he’d immediately taken a heat suppressant pill. To his annoyance, the pills didn't seem to be working as well as he’d hoped. He had been spacing out all day, and it was getting harder to concentrate as the day went on. That, and he was feeling warm. Jun had already taken off his blazer earlier, and he was still feeling the heat.

“You seem out of it…” Sho said in concern, moving closer to him. Jun had to restrain himself from flinching. Even if the heat wasn’t _too_ distracting right now, Sho’s scent wasn’t making things any better. Jun cleared his throat, and tried to breathe through his mouth. “Are you sick?”

“No, just tired.”

Sho narrowed his eyes at him before pushing up into his space. Jun groaned when Sho’s scent immediately overwhelmed his senses. He reached up to grab the omega by the waist, pulling him closer before realizing what he was doing when Sho let out a tiny squeak. Horrified by his actions, Jun immediately pushed the omega away with a growl. Sho let out a yelp as he stumbled backwards, almost tripping over his feet. “What are you doing?!” Jun shouted in bafflement and embarrassment.

Sho glared at him before straightening up and crossed his arms, taking a few steps forward. “You’re in heat,” he said a matter-of-factly.

“No I’m not,” Jun immediately denied. “I’m just feeling a little under the weather.”

“Jun, I smelled it on you just a few seconds ago. And I know that your instincts told you to grab me. I know what you smell like when you’re in heat.” Sho gave him a pointed look. “You need to see Ohno-kun.”

“Since when is he Ohno-kun?” Jun inquired with a whine, shaking his head to try to regain coherence. His vision was starting to get blurry. “And no. You’re mistaken, Sho.” He refused to see Ohno again. Especially not after… “No. I won’t. We have nothing to do with each other anymore.”

Sho growled in frustration. “Jun, why are you acting like this again?! You’re in heat!” he roared, storming up to the alpha’s desk and slamming his hands down. The desk shook at the impact. Jun glared up at him. “You need to see Ohno-kun! You’re going to drive yourself out of your mind!”

“No.” Jun pushed away from his desk and got up from his chair. He winced when he was suddenly hit with a bout of dizziness. Rubbing at his temples, he turned to Sho, who was looking at him in concern. “I don’t need Ohno. We are done with each other already.” He made his way over to the coat stand and grabbed his trench coat.

“Where are you going?” Sho asked in a panic, following him to the door.

Jun spun around, immediately regretting it when he saw black spots in his vision. _Bad idea,_ he thought faintly before leaning against the door. Sho reached out for him but Jun slapped his hand away. He ignored his friend’s hurt look.

“Don’t. I’m going to go for a walk.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sho asked in exasperation. “You look like you’re going to pass out any minute now.”

Jun glared at him before turning around to open the office door. “I’ll be back,” Jun grunted out before walking away from his friend. He made his way past the reception where Toma waved at him in greeting before returning back to his phone call. Just as Jun was about to step out the front doors, his world tilted. He stumbled against the door, vaguely hearing Toma calling his name in the background. Jun blinked, trying to get his vision to clear but all he saw was black spots no matter what he did.

“Jun! Jun!”

The last thing he saw was Sho’s frantic face before everything blacked out.

 

“What did you want for dinner today?”

“I’m feeling like ramen tonight actually.”

“Okay! Did you want to order takeout or get delivery?”

“Nino would want delivery right?”

“Sho-chan, what do you think?” A giggle.

_Wait. Sho-chan?_

Jun groaned and tried to blink his eyes awake. He felt like his body was on fire, like somebody had poured hot lava over him. He heard hushed whispers above him before finally opening his eyes. He was greeted by the sight of Sho sitting beside the bed looking down at him in concern.

“Jun, how are you feeling?” Sho asked, reaching out to feel his forehead. He jumped when a hand immediately shot out to grab his wrist. “Oh.”

“Sorry!”

Jun snapped his gaze to the figure beside Sho. Jun’s nose scented this man as another alpha. And he smelled a lot like Sho. His eyes looked down to the hand on the omega’s wrist, and without realizing it, Jun began growling. The alpha tensed, but Sho whispered something to him rapidly that Jun couldn’t make out. The alpha frantically shook his head but Sho was giving him one of his best _you better do what I say_ looks—Jun had been a recipient of that one many times before. The alpha looked back and forth at Sho and Jun with hesitation, but Sho patted the alpha on the thigh before murmuring something to him. Jun narrowed his eyes as he watched the two of them interact.

This was the first time he had seen Sho act completely at ease with another alpha. He watched them warily, unable to keep a growl from escaping when the other alpha rubbed his nose against Sho’s neck before leaving the room reluctantly, his eyes darting between the two of them at the bed.

When the alpha finally left the room, Sho sighed before snapping his gaze back to Jun with a heated glare.

“Are you stupid?!” Sho asked in disbelief. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair and sent Jun a frustrated look. “Three weeks. You’ve been on heat suppressants for three weeks. You know that an alpha can’t take them for that long!”

Jun grumbled and pulled the covers higher to his neck. “It’s none of your business,” he said with a sulk. Sho let out a noise of frustration, and poked Jun hard at his side. Jun let out a growl, but Sho look unperturbed.

“It is my business when you fucking _faint_ at the front doors!” Sho exclaimed, crossing his arms, his body shaking with anger as he spoke. “I thought something terrible had happened to you!”

“So I fainted, what’s the big—”

“I tossed your heat suppressants.”

Jun gaped at him before narrowing his eyes at the offending omega. “What?!”

Sho leaned back against his chair. “I threw them away.”

“What do you mean you threw them away?!” Jun shouted, the anger in him rising quickly. Sho tensed but refused to back down.

“You are killing yourself the longer you take them. Stop it, Jun, you need to see Ohno-kun again.”

Jun let out a loud growl, this time more menacing and louder than the last. Sho looked at him warily before speaking again.

“Why are you having such a hard time accepting that he’s your soulmate?” Sho asked quietly. “Is it because he’s an alpha? Are you really concerned about that?” He frowned at Jun and leaned closer to him. Jun averted his gaze to the other side of him, avoiding Sho’s eyes. He balled his hands into tight fits underneath the covers. “Are you so hung up about the—”

“Sho,” Jun interrupted with a frown, turning to his friend, “you know that two alphas can’t be together.” _It’s not right._

Sho looked like he wanted to slap him. “If two alphas can’t be together, than why did you and Ohno-kun happen?”

“It’s a mistake,” Jun said immediately.

“A soul bond can’t be a mistake!” Sho exclaimed at him in frustration. Jun glared at him.

“Mine is! How can two alphas be soulmates?!” Jun snapped back. “Alphas are meant to be with omegas! An alpha and another alpha? How can that possibly work out?!”

“Why are you so deep in denial about this? Why are you so scared?” Sho asked, shaking his head. “So is my soul bond a mistake? Is it a mistake that I have two soulmates instead of one? That one of them is an omega? For once, I'm happy in my life. Is that a mistake too?”

Jun stayed silent. He didn’t know what to say to that. Sho slapped the mattress in frustration. “You need to get over the fact that Ohno-kun is an alpha. He’s one of the nicest men I have ever met, especially for an alpha, and I hate seeing him hurt like this. I hate seeing _you_ hurt like this.” Sho looked at him with pity. “I just want to see you happy, Jun.”

Jun shook his head. “I told you: we are not soulmates—”

“Oh, for fuck’s sakes, Jun!” Sho shouted. Outside, they could hear a thump. Sho frowned at the door but continued, “Why are you so ignorant and blind?! You could have such a fulfilling relationship with your soulmate. Who, despite all the shit you put him through in the last few weeks, still asks about you! You know what he asked of me a few days ago?” Jun stared at him with wide eyes, a little taken back by the outburst. Sho continued, “He asked me to watch over you! To make sure you were okay! And when I said that I would invite him over in case anything happens to you, you know what he said?” Sho glared at him. “He said that he didn’t want to unless you asked for him. Do you know why? Because he doesn’t want you to hate him!”

Jun stared at him in utter shock, completely overwhelmed with what Sho had told him. But then he felt his own anger building up within him. He had never asked for Ohno’s affections. He had never wanted this (did he?). And Jun knew that, most importantly, Jun didn’t deserve him.

Because Jun had committed the ultimate betrayal one could do to their soulmate, even if he and Ohno weren’t together.

Even if Jun did agree to it, to see Ohno again… how could he look at the other alpha in the eye again? How could he be in a relationship with his soulmate without guilt when he had slept with an omega during the bond heat?

Jun hated himself for it. And he knew that Ohno would never forgive him for this mistake.

Jun had to pretend.

“I don’t want to see him anyway!” Jun shouted back finally, trying to ignore the ache in his heart, and the pain in his head.

“You don’t mean that,” Sho groused. “I don’t understand why you’re like this. Are you that hung up over designations?! I thought you said those weren't important!”

“They’re not,” Jun growled, “but that doesn’t mean an alpha should go and fuck another alpha.”

“So what about me?” Sho snapped. “Nino and I have sex together and we are both omegas. Is that wrong too?! We both share an alpha. Just because it's uncommon, doesn't mean it’s wrong!” He was blushing by the end of his rant, but he looked determined.

Jun felt tired. He just wanted Sho to stop yelling at him, to stop telling him things he had slowly come to realize in the past few days, and for the heat to _stop._ He grunted when he was hit with a sudden bout of sharp hot pain in his stomach, making him curl up on the bed, gritting his teeth.

“Jun!” Sho cried, getting up to his feet to grab Jun’s shoulder.

Jun let out a loud hiss at Sho’s touch. It burned him. Vaguely in his mind, Jun realized his body was punishing him for ignoring the heat too long. It was telling him he needed to mate, and he needed to do it _now._ He let out a whimper, trying to ignore Sho’s scent when it assaulted his senses. Sho smelled amazingly good, and while Jun generally did like the way Sho smelled, Sho was an omega and only just a friend. Besides, his alpha was in another room and Jun didn't want to cause any problems.

“Sho.” Jun grunted, trying to pull away from his friend’s grip. “Get away from me.”

“But—”

“You’re too close,” he groaned, curling up tighter into a ball. He generally had good self control, but right now he didn't. And he didn't want to do anything he was going to regret.

Jun felt Sho pull his hand away. “I'm going to call Ohno-kun.” Jun tensed when he felt Sho place a hand on his forehead. “You’re burning up!”

“Just make it stop…” Jun said with a hiss when the hand was removed. It was taking all of his willpower to not grab Sho and pull him down on the bed at the moment.

“I’ll be back,” Sho said looking down at him worriedly. “If you need anything, just call for me or Aiba-kun.” He left the room quietly and Jun let out a whine before curling into himself.

 _Well,_ he thought with a wince as the hot searing pain on his stomach began to get hotter and bigger. _At least I know his name._

Jun drifted off into an uneasy sleep for a bit. When he woke up several minutes later, he realized the person sitting next to him wasn't Sho. It was the alpha, Aiba.

Jun rubbed his eyes and looked at the alpha warily. The alpha looked back at him curiously. Jun wondered if Sho was truly happy with his soul bond with this alpha. He seemed happy enough with Nino, but that was because Nino was an omega. Nino wasn’t as threatening as Aiba simply because he was an omega. Jun didn't really know what to make of the alpha in front of him.

“So you're Oh-chan’s soulmate?” The alpha asked, breaking the awkward silence between them. Jun shrugged.

“Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know anymore,” Jun replied miserably. “Where’s Sho?”

“He went to go pick up Oh-chan.”

“So he's coming, eh?”

Aiba narrowed his eyes at him, looking a little confused at that statement. “Why wouldn't he come?”

“Why would he?” Jun retorted.

“Because you're his soulmate!” Aiba exclaimed. “He’ll come if you need him!”

“But I don't need him.” Jun growled and pushed the covers away. “Why does everyone assume that?! I don't need him! And then what if he meets an omega that smells nice?”

“What are you talking about?” Aiba asked in bewilderment.

Jun glares up at the ceiling. “What if he meets an omega that smells good and he’ll want them? An omega will always smell better to an alpha than another alpha,” Jun said darkly. “That's just the way it goes.”

“You're a coward.”

Jun felt his blood boil at that accusation. How was he a coward when it was the _truth?_ There was a reason why alphas and omegas belonged with each other, why they were pulled towards one another, even if they were just friends and not lovers—it was biological.

“And what about you and Sho?” Jun spat, still frustrated and angry at everything. Aiba froze before narrowing his eyes cautiously at him.

Jun was worried for his friend too. He didn't want Sho to be hurt. The other omega already had already gone through so much trouble with his family that it nearly broke him. Jun had been there at Sho’s lowest, and even if he did have two soulmates, the soulmates were already together. How could it work between them? Jun didn't like the idea of the alpha sharing them. Sure, Sho was happy with his omega soulmate too, but there was still a third person. He didn't want to see Sho broken again.

“What about us?” Aiba asked coldly.

“You're in a bond with two omegas. How can that work without someone getting hurt or left out? Sho’s been through so much shit, he doesn't need more in his life. How can you possibly make those two happy?!” Jun felt his body burning up, and he felt lightheaded, but he refused to succumb to the heat. “What,” Jun snarled, “are you going to just use Sho when Nino isn't there for you? Will he be just your fuck—”

“How fucking dare you!” Aiba yelled, stepping up next to Jun and fisting a hand in his shirt, slamming the alpha against the headboard. “You have no right to say shit like that!” His face was red, and he was fuming in anger. But Jun was angry too, and he wasn't going to back down.

“Isn't it the truth?!” Jun hollered reaching up to try to pull Aiba’s hand away, but he was too weak at the moment to be able to really do anything. “Sho’s been involved with too many fucking idiots! I refuse to let him be hurt again, soul bond or not!” Aiba let out a loud snarl, pushing him even further against the headboard. The headboard let out a small creak. Jun answered the growl with his own.

“I refuse to let you say this about us when you can't even accept your own soulmate!” Aiba boomed, still growling loudly at the man.

Jun let out another terrifying snarl, reaching up to grab Aiba’s shirt.

“My situation is fucking different! I'm not the one using people like they're toys!” Jun didn't realize how furious he was until his vision started to blur again. Shit, he thought, closing his eyes tightly as a flash of heat rushed through his body. He didn't want to pass out again.

 

Ohno had been working on a commission until Sho had called him about Jun. He had dropped everything he was working on immediately when he heard that the alpha had fainted in addition to going into a full heat.

Ohno frowned as the both of them got out of the car and immediately headed for the elevators of Jun’s apartment. Did Jun even want to see him after all this time? He felt a little nervous, but Sho had been adamant that Ohno’s presence was needed.

“Hurry,” Sho pressed, pressing the number eight in the elevator. “I left Aiba-kun there to watch over him, but I don't know how Jun will take it.”

“Aiba-chan is nice,” Ohno commented, watching the numbers change. Sho nodded but he still looked worried.

“He is, but Jun isn't in his right mind at the moment. I'm scared he’ll say something he might regret.”

When they reached Jun’s front door, Ohno watched nervously as Sho scrambled to find the keys. As they finally stepped through the front door, Ohno was immediately hit by the scent of Jun’s heat. He had to take a step back at how potent it was in the home. Sho gave him a sheepish smile.

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad,” he said.

Then they heard a loud growl coming from one part of the apartment and Sho’s eyes widened.

“Shit! Are they fighting?!” Sho exclaimed, quickly pulling off his shoes and running down the hall. Ohno quickly followed after him.

Sho pushed one of the doors open and Ohno immediately followed him inside.

“Aiba-kun! Jun!” Sho exclaimed in shock.

Aiba and Jun were locked in a fierce staring contest, both of them snarling loudly at each other. Aiba stiffened when Sho entered the room, and quickly snapped his head towards his mate. Ohno had moved to stand beside Sho… which was probably a mistake on his part because Aiba was now glaring at him and growling angrily. The alpha let go of Jun and quickly stomped over to them.

Ohno quickly backed up against the wall and tilted his neck, baring it to Aiba—he was submitting himself to his friend. Apparently, the heat was affecting Aiba much more than he had thought, because Ohno could smell the lust on Aiba. Aiba generally didn't even growl, but somehow, Jun had him on the edge. Sho let out a tiny sound of surprise when Aiba grabbed Sho in a possessive grip.

This seemed to have caught Jun’s attention because Jun responded to Sho’s cry. Jun tried to push himself up, but ended up falling sideways off the bed. Sho cursed, pushing himself away from Aiba to help Jun. Aiba let out a loud snarl and began to move towards the pair as well.

“Sho! Stop!” Aiba cried out frantically, reaching out.

Ohno immediately pushed himself off from the wall and ran in front of Aiba, latching onto his friend’s arm so that he couldn’t attack Jun, and blocked his path. Aiba let out a bone-chilling growl and Ohno immediately raised his neck, baring it at him.

“Aiba-chan, calm down…” Ohno said, keeping his neck bared towards his friend. The other alpha tried to move his arm out of his grip, but Ohno held onto it, afraid that Aiba would try to hurt Jun if he let go. He didn’t think Aiba would, but he didn’t want to take any chances.

Ohno looked over at Sho who was helping Jun back up on the bed, but was looking at the two alphas with wide eyes—he looked terrified. Ohno let out a small huff, immediately placing his neck up again when Aiba snapped his gaze back at him, still growling. “Aiba-chan, it’s okay. We’re not here for Sho-kun.”

Jun let out a small noise and pushed himself up on the bed. “Stop…” he rasped, rubbing his eyes with his hand. “Stop… growling at ‘im…”

“Are you trying to tell me what I should or should not do to defend my mate?” Aiba snapped at the weak alpha. Jun winced as he shifted on the bed. Sho began to fret beside him, trying to help him up, tensing as Aiba’s growls grew louder in volume. Ohno sighed inwardly as the tension in the room got worse. He had to get Sho and Aiba out of the room somehow.

“No… I meant Ohno-san…” Jun wheezed, groaning as he placed a hand on his head. “Stop... growling at him.”

Ohno looked at Jun in surprise. Jun knew that? He had thought Jun had been too out of it to notice, especially with Sho right beside him. Ohno knew that Sho’s scent was probably very overwhelming in such close proximity.

“Sho-kun,” Ohno called softly, careful to not work Aiba up any further, “why don’t you and Aiba-chan leave now? It’s okay, I can handle this.”

Sho looked hesitant, but he was beginning to get up and away from the bed slowly. “Are… are you sure, Ohno-kun?”

Ohno nodded, tensing again when Aiba started growling again. Ohno eyed his friend warily and tilted his neck up again. “It’s fine, Sho-kun,” he said, “I can handle it.”

Sho bit his lip, but realizing that it was probably better to let Ohno deal with the situation, he nodded. “Come on, Aiba-kun,” Sho said, walking over to them and placing a hand in Aiba’s. Ohno saw that Aiba immediately grabbed it and pulled Sho against his chest, still growling. Sho patted him on the back gently before pulling the two of them to the door. Before they left, Sho turned around to look at Ohno. “Good luck!”

Ohno nodded and watched as Sho shoved the both of the out of the room, shutting the door behind them with a bang. Ohno chuckled quietly when he heard the couple make a lot of noise outside before another bang indicated that they had shut another door.

“Oh… no…” Jun mumbled from the bed, turning his head slowly to look at the alpha across from him. Ohno quietly made his way to sit on the chair next to the bed, but Jun seemed to have other plans. Ohno’s eyes widened when Jun’s arm shot out to grab his, pulling him onto the bed with him. Ohno let out a small _oof!_ but allowed himself to be manhandled on the bed to lie beside the alpha. His heart was beating rapidly, and Ohno could feel his own body start to respond to Jun’s heat.

“Matsumoto-san,” Ohno mumbled, placing a hand on the alpha’s arm. Jun sighed and curled himself closer toward him. “Matsumoto-san, do you know what’s happening right now?” Even if Jun was reacting positively to him right now, Ohno didn’t want to proceed any further if Jun didn’t seem to know what was happening, or if he didn’t give an okay to continue.

“Yes, and you’re here,” Jun sighed, wrapping an arm around Ohno’s back and pulled him closer so that they were attached to each other chest to chest. “Smells… good...” he mumbled, breathing in Ohno’s scent, nuzzling him. Ohno blushed as Jun continued his ministrations on him, stroking him softly, petting him, and just being affectionate. It was affecting him greatly. Ohno pushed his thighs together.

“Matsumoto-san…”

“Just call me Jun,” he murmured, sliding a hand down Ohno’s back. Feeling a little brave, Ohno tilted his head up and gently nibbled on Jun’s chin, relishing in the way Jun shivered at that. This… this was not what he was expecting when Sho had asked him to come.

Suddenly, there was a loud cry coming from outside the room, followed by some loud banging. Ohno couldn’t help it—he burst out into laughter. Jun looked bewildered at the noise, the volume of the cries getting louder.

“What—”

Ohno giggled when someone let out a loud moan. “Looks like someone is finished,” he said, his eyes crinkling up into crescent moons. Jun huffed, and looked away. “You got them pretty worked up earlier,” Ohno teased.

When the sounds finally stopped outside of the room (Ohno was amused at how loud they could get), Ohno could hear footsteps and the slamming of the front door. By now, both of the alphas in the room were rock hard. Ohno fidgeted a little.

Jun huffed again, and Ohno could tell he was embarrassed, even if his face was already red. Ohno thought it was adorable. He started to lean in close to Jun slowly, still unsure on whether or not Jun wanted to take it further. But then he thought, _he pulled me into bed. That's something, right?_ Ohno decided to take the plunge and moved to kiss him. However, Jun let out a noise of protest and pulled away. Ohno felt his heart drop. Did he do something he wasn't supposed to again?

“No! I can't!” Jun whimpered, leaning back from Ohno, but still clutching onto him by the waist. He seemed confused on whether or not he should move away from him or not. “I can't,” he said again with a shake of his head, his words beginning to slur.

Ohno frowned. If he was slurring, that meant the heat was starting to get worse for Jun. “Jun-san, what's wrong?” he asked quietly, not wanting to upset the other alpha further.

Jun let out a whine. “I… I… did something bad.” Jun was whispering now and he looked devastated, even though he seemed really out of it. “And I don't think that I deserve you… after what happened.”

Numerous questions filled his mind, and Ohno wanted to grab Jun by the shoulders and shake him for the answer. But Jun looked like he was going to have his own panic attack, and Ohno tried to remain calm. _What did Jun do?_ Ohno thought to himself as the alpha in front of him began to fidget on bed. Ohno placed a hand on Jun’s neck, trying to calm him down.

“What is it?” he mumbled softly. Jun looked hesitant, then winced as he seemed to remember what he wanted to say.

“I—I understand if you’ll hate me after this,” Jun whispered, terrified, “but I want you to know… I regretted it immediately after.”

Ohno had a feeling he knew what Jun was trying to hint at, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. He tried to still the rapid beating of his heart and nodded up encouragingly at Jun. “I won't hate you,” he said. Ohno really didn't think he ever could.

“I… I…” Jun tightened his grip on Ohno’s waist before taking a deep breath and whispered, “I slept with an omega during the bond heat.”

Even if Ohno had been expecting something like this to come out or Jun’s mouth, it still hurt a lot. Ohno felt angry and disappointed at Jun for doing something like this, but he also felt incredibly jealous that someone else had had Jun when he was at his most vulnerable. And that pissed off Ohno even more. He couldn't be angry at Jun for sleeping with someone else though. They weren't even together. Yes, it hurt to hear that, and yes he wished Jun hadn't done that, but the past was the past and Ohno couldn't fault him for it, especially when he knew now that Jun regretted it with every fibre of his being. Especially if the terrified expression on his face was anything to go by.

“I'm sorry!” Jun said in a panic, mistaking Ohno’s silence for anger. “I know that I fucked up, but I was desperate and lonely and it was hot, and I was being a dumbass and—”

Ohno leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips. Jun responded to him immediately, and Ohno wrapped an arm around Jun’s neck to pull him closer. They kissed and explored each other's mouths passionately and Ohno felt like it was a dream. Here was Jun touching him and kissing him like he never wanted to stop or let him go. Ohno wanted to be with him so much.

When they pulled apart, Jun tensed. Ohno watched as he licked his lips, not realizing how attractive that was. “I—”

Ohno tried to give him a comforting smile and reached up to stroke him lightly on the cheek. “I forgive you.”

“That easily?!” Jun exclaimed in shock. “But I—”

Ohno pulled him into another kiss, which Jun readily responded to. When the broke apart, Ohno rested his head against Jun’s chest.

“I'm not happy with what you did, but I don't blame you,” he mumbled. “I forgive you. And besides, you're _mine._ ” He began to plant kisses on Jun’s jawline, causing the other alpha to pull him away to look down at him.

“I want you,” Jun panted in desperation. “I don't want to fight this anymore.”

Ohno wrapped a leg around Jun’s waist and pushed their hard bulges against each other, making them both groan. He licked at Jun’s lips affectionately before saying, “Then don't. Take me, Jun. I want you. I have never changed my mind.”

Jun let out a curse before initiating the kiss this time. Ohno let out a small sigh as Jun kissed him hungrily, hands sliding down his back to caress at the globes of his ass. “Are you sure?” Jun mumbled against his lips, biting Ohno’s bottom lip gently with his teeth.

“I’m yours,” Ohno replied.

That seemed to be the answer Jun needed because Ohno suddenly found himself on his back with Jun hovering over him on all fours. Ohno let Jun take control of the situation, lying back pliantly and letting Jun take what he needed. This was what he had wanted for so long, and now that Jun was all too willing, Ohno was going to enjoy whatever he could get from his mate.

Jun kissed him roughly, their lips locked in a dirty kiss as Jun began to strip him of his clothes. Ohno tried to do the same, unbuttoning Jun’s pants while trying to respond to Jun’s kisses that was driving him crazy with want. When they were rid of their clothes, Ohno sat up and laid against the bed. He beckoned Jun closer and grabbed him by the hips, pulling him closer. Jun grabbed onto the headboard of the bed behind him and let out a loud hiss when Ohno took him in all the way to the base.

Ohno hummed around him, enjoying the way Jun moaned above him, enjoying the way he tasted. He pulled back, swirling his tongue around his length as he pulled back to the tip of his mate’s cock before bobbing his head and hummed. Jun groaned and lifted one hand to brush his hand through Ohno’s hair, unconsciously pulling him closer to him. Ohno relaxed his throat and let Jun push himself further in his mouth.

“Your mouth,” Jun groaned before pulling back. Ohno chuckled and released himself with a small _pop!_

“You taste good,” Ohno told him before grabbing Jun’s cock in his hand and went back to sucking and licking him. He sucked hard on the tip of his mate’s cock, emitting a loud moan from the alpha above him. Ohno brought his tongue to the slit of Jun’s cock and lapped at the precum that was dripping out slowly before taking him all the way again.

Jun’s orgasm hit Ohno unexpectedly and he had to stay still while he came, making sure not to choke. When Jun was done Ohno swallowed his cum and made sure that nothing dribbled out of his mouth. When he pulled off, Jun was looking down at him so fondly that Ohno felt a little light-headed. He definitely wasn’t used to this affectionate Jun yet.

Jun pulled him in for a kiss again, and Ohno found it so hot that Jun was willing to kiss him, even after having the alpha’s dick and cum in his mouth. It was a filthy, wet, and messy kiss, but Ohno didn’t care. When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Ohno reached over to the side of the bed to grab the bottle of lube from his jeans pocket. Jun watched him in curiosity as he uncapped the bottle and spread some lube on his fingers.

Throwing the bottle to the side, Ohno rearranged their positions so that Jun was lying back on the pillows, legs spread out while Ohno climbed on top of him, leaning back and spreading his legs, giving Jun a nice view.

“Watch, don’t touch,” Ohno said teasingly and traced the outside of his hole with his finger before slowly pushing one in. Jun kept his gaze on Ohno the whole time, and Ohno found himself getting harder at the act of being watched. Jun’s eyes watched him hungrily as he prepared himself. Once Ohno was pumping three fingers inside himself, Jun let out a small growl, the scent of his heat getting stronger. Ohno felt drunk from it, and he needed Jun inside of him _now._

Grabbing the bottle of lube again, Ohno began coating Jun’s hard cock with it generously before lifting himself up and positioning himself over him. He grabbed onto Jun’s cock and placed a hand on his mate’s stomach for balance as he slowly sunk down on his length. Jun let out a grunt as Ohno took more and more of Jun in. Ohno bit his lips, and let out a small moan at the feeling of being filled by his mate’s hard and hot cock.

When he bottomed out, Ohno let out a shaky breath before straddling Jun’s waist and leaning forward. Jun met him halfway and they started kissing again, only this time the kiss was much slower and more intimate. Ohno began to slowly fuck himself on Jun’s cock, rolling his hips occasionally and grinding himself on Jun. Jun let out a content sigh, and began thrusting up against Ohno, making the smaller alpha whimper in pleasure as he began bouncing on top of Jun.

Ohno only managed a few more thrusts before coming with a loud moan, clenching around Jun tightly, causing the other alpha to come shortly after him. Feeling Jun fill him up added more to his pleasure, and Ohno watched in fascination as Jun’s eyes closed and his mouth fell open as he came. When they were both finished, Ohno groaned and fell on top of Jun, resting his cheek on Jun’s chest.

“Are you tired already?” Jun asked breathlessly, caressing Ohno’s shoulder blades. Ohno grunted and gasped when he felt Jun get hard inside of him again. “Because I’m not,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Ohno’s waist and starting to knead Ohno’s ass with his hands. Ohno moaned and began pushing back against him.

Jun slipped out of Ohno and pushed him onto his side, so that they were facing each other. He placed his hand under Ohno’s thigh and lifted it while he slowly pushed back into Ohno. Ohno panted as Jun buried himself to the hilt and Ohno pulled himself closer to Jun, wrapping his thigh around Jun’s waist, connecting them. Jun slowly began moving in him, one hand caressing Ohno’s tanned thigh, while the other hand went up to grab Ohno by the chin to tilt his face up for another kiss.

Jun swallowed each and every one of Ohno’s moans and cries as he rocked into Ohno at a slow and steady pace, driving him out of his mind.

“Please,” Ohno begged, clenching around Jun and making the other alpha grunt. “Go faster…”

“Well, since you begged so nicely…” Jun grunted and pulled out, much to Ohno’s consternation before shoving his cock back in roughly, making Ohno cry out in surprise. Jun began fucking into Ohno at a fast and rough pace, Ohno’s body shaking at each thrust.

Ohno clutched at Jun’s arms as Jun mercilessly pounded into him. He brought his hand down to his leaking cock and tried to stroke himself to the rhythm of Jun’s cock. Cries of pleasure escaped Ohno’s lips as Jun drove in each time, each thrust seemingly rougher than the last and sending bundles of pleasure in his groin.

When Jun shifted slightly and sped up, hitting him in his prostate, Ohno let out a loud cry as he was assaulted with immense pleasure. “Jun-kun!” He shouted breathlessly as Jun kept pounding him in that spot. Jun growled and brought his head down to Ohno’s neck and began planting kisses on it. Ohno tilted his head back and pushed Jun’s face closer to him. “Do it,” Ohno panted between cries of pleasure. Jun let out a louder growl and began nipping at the skin. “Mark me. Make me yours.” When Jun bit down on his neck to claim him, Ohno lost it.

“J-J-un-kun!” Ohno stuttered again, chanting his name as his orgasm hit him, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. Jun leaned up to capture his lips, kissing and fucking him through his orgasm until Jun’s hips began to become jerky in their movements. Ohno moaned and clenched around Jun hard when he pushed back in. Jun let out a small groan of his own as he came inside him, filling Ohno up with his come.

The two of them laid there, still connected, trying to calm their breathing down. After a long moment, Ohno let out a soft chuckle and wiped at the come on his stomach. “We’re dirty,” he said. Jun huffed and and gave Ohno’s ass a light slap.

“Sex does that,” Jun replied in amusement. Ohno noted that he sounded tired. Tired, but much more cheerful. “We need to shower.”

Ohno let out a small groan of annoyance. “I don’t want to move.”

“I know,” Jun said apologetically, “but we’re going to be sticky if we don’t.” Ohno was fascinated by this kind Jun.

“Not yet,” Ohno mumbled, his eyes starting to droop. He was so sleepy. “Let’s just stay like this for a little bit…”

“Okay let me just…” Jun slowly pulled out of him, patting Ohno’s thigh lightly when Ohno let out a hiss. When Jun tangled his legs up with Ohno’s, Ohno scooted close to him and rested his head under Jun’s chin.

“Just ten minutes…” Ohno mumbled, his eyes falling shut. Jun chuckled, and lightly stroked Ohno’s arm up and down.

“Okay, but I’m really going to kick you out of bed after,” Jun warned playfully.

He didn’t.

 

Ohno woke up to the sound of clanging in the kitchen.

Letting out a small groan of annoyance, Ohno rubbed his face into his pillow a few times before lifting his head. Trying to blink his eyes open, Ohno vaguely registered that he wasn’t in his room.

_Oh, right._

The entire room smelled like a mix of his and Jun’s scents from their copulation yesterday. Ohno couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as flashes of what happened yesterday appeared in his mind. He jumped when the door of the room opened.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Jun said in surprise. Ohno turned over and sat up. Jun walked over to him carrying a tray full of food and a glass of milk, setting it down on the bedside table. “I made breakfast… if that’s okay?”

Ohno wanted to kiss him. He definitely wasn’t expecting this. He grinned at Jun and turned to look at the food. “It’s great! Thank you!”

“I didn’t know what you liked… so I made a bit of everything…” Jun said sheepishly. Ohno shook his head.

“I can eat almost anything. It looks so good!” It really did. He picked up the chopsticks from the tray and popped an octopus sausage in his mouth. “Thanks!” he said again. Jun blushed and shook his head.

“It’s nothing…”

“Have you eaten?” Ohno asked, trying a bit of the omelette. He made another noise of delight when he placed it in his mouth, making Jun chuckle.

“Yeah, I ate before I made yours.”

Ohno hummed happily, munching on the food. Jun watched him in amusement as he cleared the plate. When he ate everything off the plate, Ohno let out a content sigh and wiped his mouth with the napkin. “That was delicious!”

Jun grinned. “I’m glad you thought so.” Ohno returned his grin and sat back against the pillows. The room fell into a comfortable silence before Jun slipped off his slippers and climb back into bed with him. Ohno wanted to snuggle up next to him, but he wasn’t sure if Jun wanted that. Even if the other alpha had made breakfast for him, it wasn’t a sure sign that Jun was totally accepting of the relationship.

His hesitance was answered when Jun slid next to him and slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Ohno relaxed against him, enjoying Jun’s scent around him and just… being there.

“We need to... talk,” Jun said after a few moments of silence, “about… us.”

Ohno tensed before relaxing. “Okay,” he mumbled. Was Jun regretting this?

“First, I would like to apologize to you. For the events that occurred in the past few weeks. I know I was an asshole, and you didn’t deserve that,” Jun began, his voice shaking from nervousness. Ohno shrugged.

“It happened, but that’s the past now,” Ohno replied. Jun frowned at him.

“Even if it did, how I acted was uncalled for. I should’ve talked it out with you first, instead of running away.”

“You were scared,” Ohno pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean I had to be an ass about it,” Jun said with a sigh, “I’m sorry I acted that way.”

“I told you,” Ohno said softly, pushing away from Jun to look at him directly. “I forgive you.”

“How are you so forgiving about this?” Jun asked in astonishment. “How are you able to accept our bond so easily?”

Ohno felt his heart warm when he heard Jun used the word, bond. He shrugged. “I just didn’t question it too much. Even if we are both alphas, we’re still soulmates. Fate put us together, and that’s enough for me.”

“You don’t… you’re not scared that there may be a possibility that one of us might fall in love with an omega?” Jun asked quietly.

Ohno frowned at him. How did Jun come to this conclusion? “I don’t know where you’re getting this idea from. Jun-kun, I will never leave you. I don't think you’ll do that to me either, right?” Jun shook his head frantically. “See? So why worry? We’re soulmates.”

“I guess you're right,” Jun said with a sigh. Then he stiffened, pulling his lips into a grimace. “And you’re not mad? That I slept with…” Jun trailed off, looking away in shame. Ohno felt the alpha get even more tense beside him, and he placed a hand on Jun’s thigh.

“I’m not _not_ angry, but… I forgive you. I understand why you did it,” Ohno said truthfully. And it was true, Ohno couldn’t fault Jun for that. They had not been together when the act happened. Ohno wished it didn’t, but it did, and there was nothing to do but move forward from it.

“It’s not like it helped any,” Jun grumbled. “The heat just wouldn’t _stop._ ” Ohno grinned, and nudged Jun in the stomach with his elbow.

“What clued you in that the bond heat was real?” Ohno teased.

“When it wouldn’t go away even after… all that.” Jun sighed, and looked at Ohno in mock anger, who had burst into a fit of giggles.

“Well, it’s gone now.”

Jun nodded and sighed again in relief. “Thank goodness for that.”

Ohno smiled and reached up and touched the mark on his neck. The spot was still tender, but Ohno loved it—it meant that he belonged to Jun. Jun’s eyes strayed to the mark, and he blushed.

“Does... does it hurt?” Jun asked nervously.

Ohno shook his head. “No, not at all.”

Jun reached out to trace a finger over the mark. Ohno hummed, closing his eyes and rested his head against Jun’s chest. They fell into another comfortable silence, sitting in the bed together and enjoying each other’s company. Jun broke the silence a few minutes later.

“It’s going to take me a while,” he blurted out.

“Hm?”

“This. Us.” Jun gestured between them. Ohno stayed quiet, waiting for Jun to continue, not wanting to jump to conclusions just yet. “I want this,” Jun said sternly, “but I still… I need time to get over my previous… views about it. I hope you can only be patient with me.”

“But you want this right? You want this bond with me?” Ohno asked worriedly, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart.

Jun nodded frantically. “Yes! I do. Like I said, I just need time to… get used to the idea of two alphas together.” He grimaced. Ohno rubbed Jun’s thigh soothingly.

“I can wait. I waited 36 years to meet you. I can wait for a little longer,” Ohno said calmly.

“That’s… that’s a lot of pressure,” Jun admitted, his face turning red again. Ohno liked that look on him. He needed to get that to happen more often.

Ohno shrugged. “But it’s the truth.”

“It’s so embarrassing!” Jun exclaimed, his face getting redder. He removed his arm from Ohno’s waist and slid down on the bed, hiding his face with his arms.

Ohno hummed, and tried to pull Jun’s arms away. When Ohno got them away, Jun was looking up at him with a pout. _Cute,_ Ohno thought before leaning down so that their faces were approximately a few centimetres apart.

“What?” Jun mumbled, averting his eyes away.

Ohno shook his head and murmured, “I’m going to kiss you now, Jun-kun.” That was all the warning he gave before capturing Jun’s lips with his own.

Ohno kissed him gently, bringing his hands to cradle Jun’s face in them. Jun let out a content sigh, relaxing into the kiss. Ohno pushed himself onto of Jun, grinding their half hard bulges together. Jun let out a small moan which Ohno smirked at.

They kissed slowly but passionately for the next few minutes. They took turns dominating the kiss, one alpha over the other. Ohno laid pliant on top of Jun, just enjoying the way Jun was caressing his body as he explored Ohno’s mouth. After a few minutes, they broke apart to breathe, but their lips were still touching.

“Did you want to…?” Jun mumbled against his lips, hands traveling down his back to cup the cheeks of his bottom. Ohno shook his head.

“I'm still feeling a little sore from yesterday and I have to go somewhere today—”

“I'm sorry!” Jun blurted out, looking regretful, “I should have—”

Ohno claimed his lips again, kissing him hungrily this time, dominating the kiss. Jun easily responded to him. When they broke apart again, Ohno clicked his tongue.

“You need to stop that,” he scolded, giving Jun a kiss on the cheek. “I don't mind.”

“But—”

“Jun-kun, I don't mind. I haven't done it in a long time, and it's only natural.”

Jun pursed his lips and slowly nodded. Then he frowned. “Wait. What do you mean you haven't done it in a long time? Have you—”

“I have. Before. When I was in university,” Ohno said. “It was actually with Aiba-chan.”

Jun looked at him in shock. “Aiba-san?! Sho’s soulmate?!” he asked, his voice going up an octave.

“Yeah, we used to be… well, we would help each other out sometimes.” Ohno laughed when Jun started sputtering. “It was in the past. I promise that my ass is only for you.”

Jun flushed and scowled. “It better be. Oh— I mean—I didn't mean that I owned you or—”

“Jun-kun, breathe,” Ohno said, chuckling at him. “And I'm not offended. I don't care if you're feeling possessive.” He gave Jun a soft kiss on the lips. “I know how it feels. I'm an alpha too.”

“I don't want to offend you,” Jun said with a grunt. Ohno shook his head.

“I doubt you can. Unless you cheat on me or leave me.” He shrugged.

“I won't.”

“I know you won't.” Ohno said, beaming at him before reaching down between them to squeeze the head of Jun’s cock. Jun jumped, but spread his legs wider to accommodate Ohno. “Quickie?” Ohno asked, watching Jun’s expression. Jun nodded.

“How do you want to do it?” he asked, already reaching down to clasp his hand around Ohno’s cock. Ohno began to grind against his hand while keeping his own hand clasped around Jun’s cock, trying to match the rhythm of his thrusts. Jun let out a soft grunt when Ohno squeezed his hand around the head of his cock before moving it up and down faster. Jun copied him, trying to match his rhythm to Ohno’s.

The room began to fill with sounds of their grunts and groans as they tried to bring each other to the edge. Ohno then rolled off of Jun on his side and placed a leg over Jun’s waist, pulling himself closer to him, making their crotches touch. Ohno wrapped a hand around both of them, pushing their cocks together even more and began to move his hand faster. Jun sighed and pulled Ohno in for a wet and dirty kiss while his free hand wrapped around Ohno’s own, matching his speed.

Ohno moaned at the extra pressure, which Jun greedily swallowed with a kiss. After a few more strokes, Ohno was coming in their hands. Jun continued to stroke him through it, swallowing his moans and gasps with his kisses. Jun came a few moments after him, when Ohno slid his thumb across the slit on the tip of his mate’s cock.

When they both managed to get their breath back, Ohno heard Jun let out a small noise of appreciation before he saw his lover leaning forward to give him a kiss. Ohno sighed happily into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jun, pulling the other alpha closer to him.

“Change your plans,” Jun murmured, when they broke apart. Jun rested his head against Ohno’s and closed his eyes. Ohno rubbed Jun’s back gently, enjoying the feel of the muscles underneath. “Stay in bed with me today.”

Who was Ohno to say no?


	5. V

Ohno sighed and leaned back against his chair, stretching his arms over his head. He checked the time on the computer and groaned. He had been working on this particular project for three hours straight. _Maybe I should take a break,_ he thought, getting up from his chair.

Humming a song, Ohno went to the bathroom to relieve himself. After he was done, Ohno went to his couch and plopped down face first on it, letting out a groan when he felt his back ache.

He reached out and grabbed a stray couch pillow to place it under his head. He let out a content sigh when Jun’s scent filled his nostrils. Jun had bought him the pillow a few days ago as a gift. Ohno grinned when he thought back to their date.

After consummating the relationship on both sides, they had both agreed to take it slow. Really, Ohno was happy with anything as long as Jun wanted him.

It had been a little rocky at first because they were still learning how to be with each other, and how to figure out the dynamics between them. Even if they were soulmates, they were both still alphas. Ohno didn't concentrate much on that fact, but Jun had been worried about the equality in their relationship and accidentally offending him. Ohno had told him countless times in the past few weeks that he didn't care. Still, Jun was cute when he was flustered, apologizing whenever he thought he had offended Ohno.

Ohno grinned into the pillow, inhaling more of Jun’s scent. He didn't know why Jun was so worried—they were soulmates. Jun had told him a few days after sleeping together for the second time that he was scared that they wouldn't work out. Ohno thought that was silly. They were soulmates, and soulmates _always_ worked out, didn't they?

Ohno understood Jun’s fear, however. True, the scent of an omega was delectable to an alpha, especially an omega in heat. But Ohno knew that the smell of Jun in heat, and just _Jun_ in general had the same effect on him. When he had said it straight to his face, Jun had turned extremely red. Ohno still thought he was adorable.

Overall, Ohno was happy and he hoped that Jun was happy because he had been on cloud nine ever since Jun had accepted to be in a relationship with him. Ohno rolled over on his back and hugged the pillow to his chest tightly. Just as he was about to take a nap, his cellphone rang in the other room. Ohno immediately sat up. It was Jun. Bringing the pillow with him, Ohno quickly ran back into the office and grabbed the phone on the desk.

“Hi Jun-kun,” Ohno greeted, trying to keep his tone normal.

“Hi Ohno-kun,” Jun greeted back brightly. “I hope I wasn't disturbing your work.”

Ohno shook his head, even though he knew Jun wouldn't see it. “No, I was just resting.”

Jun chuckled and Ohno suddenly wanted to see him again. He could imagine Jun’s face scrunched up in laughter, his teeth showing and his eyes crunched into crescent moons.

“Would it be okay if you came to the office today? I wanted to speak to you about something. I would go to you, but I'm a little swamped with work.”

Ohno grinned. What great timing! “Sure! I can come now if you want?” He hoped he didn't sound too desperate.

“Are you sure?” Jun asked, worriedly. “I don't want to disturb your work if you—”

“Not at all! I can bring my laptop with me, if anything. I want to see you.” Jun fell silent on the other line and Ohno had a feeling that Jun was blushing again. He chuckled. “If you don't mind…?”

“Sure!” Jun blurted out. “I don't mind if you come now. If that's okay with you, I mean…”

“I’ll see you soon, Jun-kun.”

“O-okay.”

Ohno chuckled and hung up the phone. Grinning to himself, he made his way over to his desk to grab his laptop. Things were looking up.

 

When Ohno arrived at Sakumoto Events half an hour later, he was greeted by Toma at reception. Toma waved and gave him a big smile when he walked up to the counter.

“Hi Ohno-kun.”

“Toma-kun,” Ohno greeted, “is Jun-kun in his office?”

“Yep. Should be.” The young man was grinning at him. “I don't think he’ll mind if you disturb him though.”

Ohno laughed. “But Sho-kun might.”

As Ohno made his way to the office, he noticed that the door was shut. Wondering if he should knock, Ohno fished out his phone from his pocket to send Jun a message on LINE. Just as he was about to hit send, the door opened.

“Ohno-kun!”

Ohno looked up and saw Jun standing at the door.

“Hello.” He waved at his mate. Jun smiled and ushered him inside, closing the door behind him. Sho was sitting at his desk, typing furiously in his laptop. He looked up when he saw Ohno enter. “Hi Sho-kun.”

“Hey!” Sho greeted with a small wave. “How have you been?”

“Pretty good.”

Jun rolled his eyes fondly at them. “I'm going to use the small meeting room, Sho. Text me if anything urgent shows up.”

Sho gave him a thumbs up. “Will do.”

Ohno blinked. “Eh? What's going on?”

Jun shook his head and picked up a folder from his desk. “I'll explain in a bit. Come on.”

Sho gave Ohno another wave when Jun motioned for him to follow out. Ohno frowned when they sat down in the meeting room. Jun sat down across from him and opened a folder. The scenario felt strangely like their first meeting.

“Ohno-kun, I actually have to ask you two things today, but we’ll get to business first. The other thing I would like to ask you is something more personal.”

Ohno nodded, still feeling a little cautious about the whole thing. “Okay…”

Jun chuckled and took out two pieces of paper. He handed on sheet to Ohno. “Don't worry, they're nothing bad, I promise.”

Ohno slid the sheet in front of him. _A contract?_ He looked up in confusion. “What's this?”

Jun grinned and unhooked the pen from his folder. “It's a contract. For your designs.”

“Huh?”

“After we mailed out those invitations for Aragaki-san’s wedding, she called me a week later and said that a few of her girl friends were, in her words, ‘in love with them.’ And I know that you do commissions mostly, and I personally love your art—”

“Thank you,” Ohno said shyly.

Jun grinned. “—and Sho does too! So we wanted to actually hire—no—create a partnership with you. Ohno-kun, we would like to have your services in graphic design exclusively for Sakumoto Events. It's a contract and it's valid for one year. Oh, and you’ll have your own office as well.”

Ohno blinked in surprise. Even an office? “Wow. This is unexpected,” he admitted truthfully.

Jun nodded shyly. “Sho and I have been talking about it since the beginning of the month. He loves your designs too. It would be an honour for us to have you design for our little business exclusively.”

“Would I be able to take commissions for others still?” Ohno asked, looking down at the contract. Ohno thought it was a wonderful idea. It would allow him to be around Jun more often. However, Ohno did value his freedom. If they didn't let him…

“Of course! I know that you have quite a few commissions at the moment and I know you love your independence. I won't take that away from you. It's just that, if we do have something coming in for our events, especially the busy season, we would like to have the first priority,” Jun explained.

“Hmm… okay then.” If it gave him more opportunities to be with Jun, Ohno was going to take it. Jun grinned and passed him the pen.

“Great! If I can just get you to read over the contract and if you can sign…”

Ohno skimmed the document, trusting that Jun and Sho knew what they were doing. He knew he should read the terms and conditions of the contract carefully, but Ohno trusted Jun. He signed his name and dated it before handing it back to Jun.

“Is there anything else?” Ohno asked while he watched Jun do the same thing on his end.

“I’ll give this to Sho later to sign. I know it’s not proper protocol, but…”

Ohno shook his head and gave him a gentle smile. “It’s okay, I trust you.” He liked how red Jun got from that harmless compliment. Jun let out a cough before gathering the papers into the folder. “Was there something else? You said you had two things…”

“Yes!” Jun said, placing the folder to the side and reached out to grab Ohno’s hands. Ohno looked at him in confusion but placed his hands in Jun’s. “I actually wanted to ask you something… it’s a personal thing. Well, it’s work-related but I guess it’s a personal thing too and if you wanted to say no, I understand because it’s a little—”

“Jun-kun, breathe.” Ohno watched him in amusement. Jun blushed and slightly tightened his hold on Ohno’s hand before taking a deep breath. “What did you want to ask me?” Ohno asked encouragingly. It was probably important if Jun was this nervous.

“You know Aragaki-san’s wedding?”

“Yeah.”

“Well… it’s happening this weekend.” Jun drops his gaze down to their intertwined fingers. “And… I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? I’ll be working but, I thought it would be…” Ohno watched in fascination as Jun’s pale complexion turned red again so fast.

“Sure,” Ohno said. _It would be nice,_ Ohno thought. “I don’t have any suits though…”

Jun’s face was flushed again but he shook his head. “It’s fine, I can get you one. So you really—?”

Ohno chuckled and nodded. He squeezed his fingers around Jun’s. “Yes, yes of course!”

Jun looked relieved. “Oh! That’s good! Well, the wedding is on Saturday. I could come over in the morning—”

“Spend the night,” Ohno interrupted. “That’s easier, isn’t it?”

“Well, y-yeah I guess,” Jun stammered. Ohno beamed at him. “Is that o-okay?”

“Always,” Ohno said with a nod. “I get lonely now.”

He laughed when Jun turned red as a tomato again. He was so fun to tease.

 

On the day of the wedding, Jun had gotten up at eight in the morning. Since Jun was the event organizer, he had to be there early at the venue to make sure that everything was set up for the ceremony and dinner. Ohno grumbled and rubbed at his eyes sleepily as Jun smiled down at him apologetically before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“I’ll be back,” Jun told him, letting his hand rest on Ohno’s shoulders.

“Hmm… don’t stay too long,” Ohno mumbled, closing his eyes.

When he got home a few hours later, Ohno was already out of bed and working on one of his commissions in his office. He almost didn’t hear Jun at the front door until he heard the alpha curse loudly when he dropped his phone.

Since the wedding wasn’t until later in the evening, Ohno shut down his computer and dragged Jun into bed for a quickie. Ohno gasped as Jun pushed in, filling him up. It felt so good. Ohno moaned as Jun stroked him in time with his thrusts, allowing him to reach his orgasm faster. Ohno lost it when Jun leaned down to lick his neck before marking him.

Ohno had wanted to sleep after making love, but Jun had to go back to the venue in a couple of hours. After lying in bed for half an hour, Jun dragged both of them to the showers. By three in the afternoon, they were out the door and on their way to the venue.

When they got there, Jun had given him an apologetic look and told him that he wouldn’t be able to stick around for a while because of things he had to do for the clients. Ohno shook his head and waved him off. Ohno actually took the time to walk around the venue. It was a gorgeous ballroom with a beautiful garden in the back. Ohno wished he had his sketchbook with him. He wanted to capture the beauty of the flowers and trees.

Ohno shadowed Jun for a bit. Even though he knew what Jun did for a living, he had never _actually_ seen the alpha in action. Ohno watched, intrigued, as Jun barked orders at his staff to go check on this and that, to call the vendors to confirm their orders, and many other tasks that Ohno could barely keep track of. Ohno had to keep himself from going over to Jun and disturbing him for attention. Jun was really hot when he was in his work mode, Ohno thought as the alpha checked the cutlery and glassware for any marks, and lining the chairs properly. Ohno definitely couldn’t do what Jun did everyday.

When Jun had finally announced for the team to take a break, he immediately headed for Ohno. Ohno waved when the alpha approached him by the wall near the stage.

“Bored?” Jun asked, leaning in for a kiss. Ohno shook his head and gave him a kiss. At the corner of his eye, he could see some of Jun’s staff look their way. A lot of them knew Jun had a soulmate by now, but many didn't believe it was another alpha. It was surprising for them because most people had thought that Sho and Jun were together. Ohno knew that their presence together here today would cause a buzz at the office on Monday. Still, Ohno felt giddy at Jun being affectionate in public. Like he wasn't afraid to tell everyone they were together.

“No, it's fun watching you work,” Ohno replied, leaning back against the wall. “Very alpha-like.”

Jun rolled his eyes but he was smiling. “Sho does the same thing too. “

Ohno shrugged. “Yes, but he's not you.” He grinned at him cheekily. Jun grumbled but reached out for Ohno’s hand.

“Come on, let's go grab lunch. The couple is going to arrive in a few hours.”

 

The wedding was beautiful. Ohno knew that Jun had worked hard on it, but to see everything fall into place was something else. Ohno stood with Jun behind the the audience when the ceremony took place and when the guests were having dinner. The newlyweds had insisted that the couple joined them for dinner. Jun had refused because he said he was still on the clock, but Ohno graciously accepted the offer. He was never going to turn down free food.

When the dancing part took place, Ohno immediately requested Jun for one dance. Jun had been reluctant at first, but Ohno had been adamant. Jun looked at him in surprise when Ohno waltzed them across the floor.

“You know ballroom dancing?” Jun asked as they moved across the dance floor.

“I did a lot of dancing when I was younger,” Ohno simply said, winking at him.

Throughout the night, Ohno noticed a lot of the guests were looking at them. Many of them were probably intrigued that two alphas were in a relationship together, more specifically, soulmates. It was definitely obvious since they smelled like each other strongly, even if they were around other people. Soulmates always had the each other’s scent on them, no matter what they did. They were marked by it forever.

Despite that knowledge, Jun had a few omegas come up to him over the night regardless. Gentleman that he was, Jun kindly rejected all of their advances while apologizing to them that he was here for work and that his soulmate was with him. There were a few women who didn't seem to believe him however, and Jun had looked pleadingly over at Ohno for help. By then, Ohno stuck by Jun most of the time. He could hear the whispers from the guests, but Ohno didn't care. He never did.

Jun had also seemed a lot happier to have him by his side while he was making sure everything was going smoothly. He did admit, in the rare break that he took that he did find Ohno’s presence distracting.

“And you look delectable in that suit,” Jun murmured, sneaking an arm around his waist. Ohno grinned.

When all the guests and the newlyweds had gone home by two A.M., Ohno stayed behind with Jun and helped him do some of the clean up before both of them headed back to Ohno’s apartment.

After the pair had showered, both of them headed to bed together. Ohno scooted over to Jun when he settled down beside him and draped an arm and leg over the other alpha’s body.

“Did you have fun today?” Jun asked, rubbing Ohno’s thigh with his hand. “I'm sorry that it wasn't as fun as it could be for you.”

Ohno shook his head and pulled Jun closer to him. _Jun is so warm,_ he thought absentmindedly.

“No, I did have fun,” he mumbled, having a hard time keeping his eyes open. “Thanks for inviting me.”

Jun chuckled and gave him a kiss on the nose. “My pleasure. I thought it would be nice to have you come to the wedding that you helped me plan.”

“But I didn't do anything except for the invitations,” Ohno replied sleepily.

“But the invitations are one of the most important things for a wedding. Thanks for your help.” Ohno hummed and scooted closer to Jun, trying to capture more of Jun’s scent. It was relaxing.

“You're welcome…”

“I have to show you your fancy office on Monday. Did you want to go anywhere tomorrow?” Jun asked, gently combing his fingers through Ohno’s long black hair. Ohno shook his head.

“Let's stay home.”

“Of course you would say that,” Jun teased, wrapping an arm around Ohno’s waist. “Go to sleep, I don't think you would hear me now since you're almost asleep.”

“I’ll always hear you when you call…” Ohno murmured. He vaguely heard Jun chuckling and Ohno couldn't help but smile.

“I’ll hold you to that.”


	6. Epilogue

“Ohno-kun?”

Jun stepped into the spacious apartment and closed the door gently behind him. He frowned when he didn’t receive a response to his call. _Strange._ Slipping the house key back into his bag, Jun moved to take off his shoes.

Their relationship was going well, for the most part. They had a few ups and downs here and there, but that was only because they were still getting to know each other. It didn't take a day for two alphas to get along right away. Jun had to admit: the power play between them rather excited him. He loved dominating Ohno when the man least expected it, especially since he was so pliant when Jun did so (or pushed back when he was in a playful mood). And when Ohno was in the mood, Jun found it rather attractive to see an Ohno who was always so calm and quiet to suddenly assert power over him.

Jun didn’t think he would find his soulmate in his thirties, having long given up the idea of it in his mid-twenties when he realized that maybe he would never find the one for him, even though he had never actively seeked for it in the first place. _But one always hoped…_

Jun didn’t love Ohno yet, despite being soulmates (he still felt giddy whenever he thought about it now). But he would, eventually, Jun knew. Jun knew that eventually he would fall in love with Ohno because it was hard not to. For the first time in his life, Jun was looking towards a future with a mate.

They were getting close pretty fast. Two months after they met, Ohno had already presented Jun with his house key during one of their dates after work.

“Take it,” Ohno had said when they were walking back to Ohno’s apartment together after having lunch nearby. Jun stared at the key the alpha was holding out to him.

“What?” he asked dumbly, staring at it.

Ohno smiled and grabbed Jun’s wrist, placing the tiny key in his palm. “My gift to Jun-kun.”

“But why? I mean—I’m happy about it, but—what?” Jun asked in confusion, staring down at Ohno. He couldn’t stop the flush that was threatening to make its way to his cheeks. This was completely unexpected.

Ohno wrapped an arm around his and they continued walking down the path. “I thought that… why not? You already let me in your office whenever I come, so I want to give a piece of my life to Jun-kun too.”

Jun blushed. “But that’s different!” he exclaimed. “My office is a lot different than your apartment. It’s _your_ apartment!”

“It’s okay, I do a lot of work in my apartment too,” Ohno had simply said.

That had been a week ago. Jun had been too nervous to use it then, but today he had to. He and Ohno were supposed to go on a date today, but his mate hadn’t been replying to his text messages. Jun was worried.

“Ohno-kun?” Jun called again, looking around the apartment for any signs of his mate. He moved through the apartment with ease. Ever since Jun had accepted the bond, he and Ohno had been sleeping over each other’s places frequently. Ohno had suggested it, a few days after consummating Jun’s part of the bond. He believed that it would help them get closer, and they didn’t necessarily had to have sex either, even if they were sleeping in the same bed. Well, they tried not to have sex most nights but… Jun couldn’t exactly help it—Ohno smelled too good.

Jun frowned when he noticed there was no presence of his lover. Jun tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms. “He didn't go out, did he?” he asked himself. Then he realized he forgot to check the studio. “Ah! Maybe he’s in there!” Jun quickly made his way over to the door of the studio Ohno had set up. His lover did most of his work in the room—painting, digital art, sketching, anything that required him to create art.

Jun had been amazed when Ohno had first taken him there to see how he worked. His lover now had an office at Sakumoto Events since Jun and Sho offered him a contract to help with their events in the artistic side, but it was usually in graphic design. Sometimes Jun forgot that his lover got commissions from others in the form of sketches and paints as well. _My talented alpha,_ he thought fondly as he knocked on the closed door of the studio.

“Ohno-kun?” Jun said, trying to hear for any sounds on the other side of the door. He was vaguely reminded of the time when they had just gotten back from one of his events and Ohno had told him that he would always hear him if he called. _What a liar,_ he thought to himself fondly. “Ohno-kun?” He said again, knocking softly on the door. When he didn’t hear anything, Jun frowned and opened the door.

The first thing that Jun noticed was that Ohno was sitting in the room staring off into space. The second, the room smelled—It smelled like an alpha in heat. Jun was taken back at how strong the scent was. It was… an interesting scent. Most alphas had similar scents when they had their heats, but Jun knew that the scent of their soulmates in heat would be very different. Ohno’s scent when he had his normal heat was similar to his soulmate heat scent. It wasn't as sweet as the bond heat; it was definitely a milder version of it.

Jun closed the door behind him and made his way over to his lover. “Ohno-kun?” He was being awfully quiet, like he didn't realize Jun was there.

Ohno jumped and looked up at Jun with wide eyes. “Ah, Jun-kun!” he exclaimed in surprise. “When did you get here?” He looked confused, and Jun really wanted to kiss him. Cute.

“I’ve been calling you for the past several minutes,” Jun replied with a worried frown. “Are you okay? Why didn’t you tell me you were in heat?” He sniffed the air. Yeah, Ohno was in heat, and it was getting pretty intense. “When did you start?”

Ohno blinked up at him. “Oh, I didn't realize I was.” He looked down and tugged at the paint splattered shirt he was wearing. “No wonder I couldn’t concentrate.”

Jun sighed at him in exasperation and laid a hand on his lover’s shoulder. He noticed how Ohno shivered when he did so. _Hmm._ “You didn’t notice you were in heat?” He moved his hand so that he was cradling the nape of Ohno’s neck. Ohno closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back against his hand.

“I forget sometimes… when I’m working,” Ohno admitted, opening his eyes and giving Jun a sheepish smile. “It usually takes me a few hours to realize it.”

Jun shook his head fondly at him and gave Ohno a kiss on the forehead. “Silly man. Come, you need a break.”

Ohno grumbled but allowed himself to be picked up by Jun. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, and his legs around his waist. Jun carried his lover to his bedroom and gently placed him down on the bed. But Ohno didn’t want to let go—he latched on tightly onto Jun, making him let out a tiny cry of surprise before tumbling down on top of him.

Jun sighed in exasperation as he felt his lover nuzzle against his neck, nibbling on the skin gently. Ohno was being really affectionate, more than usual. This was his first time seeing Ohno in a normal heat, and well… not much seemed to change about him. _He’s definitely more adorable than he generally is,_ Jun thought with a grin when he felt Ohno press soft kisses against his collarbones.

“Ohno-kun, do you want to do it?” Jun asked, wrapping his arms under his lover’s underarms to bring him closer for a hug. Ohno clutched at his back and let out tiny mewls of happiness. “Ohno-kun,” he said again when Ohno didn’t reply.

“Hmm… yes,” Ohno said. “Want you. You can fuck me if you want.” He felt Ohno clutch onto the back of his shirt tightly.

“Huh?” he blurted out in confusion. Why did Ohno say that? “Why would I fuck you?” Jun asked, voicing his thoughts.

Ohno sighed against him. “Aren’t you more comfortable with that?” he asked quietly.

Jun frowned and pulled Ohno back gently so he could look at him while he spoke. He didn’t realize that Ohno was still a little hung up over that tiny fact. Actually, Jun didn’t realize Ohno still thought that way at all. _Maybe it’s because this is our first normal heat together?_ Jun thought to himself. Ohno didn’t meet his eyes.

“Hey, what do you mean?” Jun asked. Ohno shook his head. “No,” Jun said firmly. Ohno snapped his head up at that. “Tell me.” Jun really needed to know.

Ohno didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes, but he was giving off a frustrated expression and Jun knew that Ohno was struggling on what to say to him. Finally, Ohno sighed and said, “I know you don’t like to be taken.”

Jun’s eyebrows shot up at that. Didn’t they talk about this before? “Wait, what do you mean? When did I say that?”

Ohno shot him a look of frustration. “Jun-kun, I know you don’t like it—”

“I thought that we established that it was okay? Like, a month ago? I’ve let you take me several times now,” Jun interrupted. Did it really seem like he didn’t enjoy it? True, Jun had hated the idea in the beginning, but now he was pretty open to it (and he honestly didn’t mind it at all). Their past few sexual experiences after Jun accepted the bond had Jun penetrating Ohno, but Ohno did that to him too. Jun thought it was pretty balanced. Apparently, he was wrong.

“I just—you don’t seem like you enjoy it.” Ohno shook his head. “Forget it. I’m happy if you take me too, heat or not. I just want you.”

Jun fought the blush that wanted to appear on his cheeks. Even if they were destined for each other, it still made his heart flutter when he heard those words from Ohno. But he had to set things straight first. Jun raised both hands up to cradle his lover’s face.

“Ohno-kun,” he began, looking into his eyes. He needed to tell his soulmate that it didn’t matter. That he didn’t care how they did it, as long as it was with each other. “I don’t care,” he continued, looking directly at him.

Ohno frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I said that I don’t care. You taking me, me taking you, I don’t care either way. Also, where did you get the notion that I didn't like it? I'm pretty sure I said it a few times. ”

Ohno’s eyes widened. “But—I mean, you don't seem to want to be taken when we make love? You never offered so I just assumed...”

Jun frowned. “I must admit, that's my fault. I'm so used to being dominant that I didn't think this was how it looked to you. Just ask me. We’re soulmates right? We’re equals. It’s a give and take relationship, and I want to make you happy,” Jun told him, giving Ohno a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Jun…” Ohno mumbled, looking embarrassed.

“Besides, I think you should be the one taking me today,” Jun said teasingly, nuzzling at his temples. “Someone’s in heat.”

“Hmm… if you say so,” Ohno mumbled. Jun grinned and pulled back.

“Come on.”

Jun felt giddy about what was to come. Sex with Ohno always felt good, and Jun loved it. He motioned for Ohno to stand up and began to remove his clothes. Ohno did too, taking his clothes off before he was standing in front of him only in his boxers.

“Why are you so nervous?” Jun asked as he slipped his fingers in the waistband of Ohno’s boxers. “Are you generally nervous during your heat?”

Ohno shook his head and blushed when Jun pulled his boxers down, freeing his penis. “N-no. I just… I tend to space out a little…”

Jun chuckled and looked up at him. “I think I can see that. Well, let's get started, eh?” Giving his mate one last grin, Jun turned his focus downwards.

Jun opened his mouth and took his lover’s length in. It was hot, and Jun realized that Ohno must've been really deep in his heat to get to this point. _Idiot,_ he thought fondly before pulling back up to hollow his cheeks, sucking the tip of his cock.

Ohno moaned and grabbed onto Jun’s shoulders for balance as he rocked forward in Jun’s mouth. Jun let his jaw relax and moaned when Ohno began fucking his mouth, pushing his cock all the way to the back of his throat. When Ohno pushed in again, Jun grabbed his hips and kept him in place and started working his cock again. He swirled his tongue around his lover’s cock, gently adding some teeth as he worked his way back up to the tip. Ohno groaned above him, clenching his fingers onto Jun’s shoulders as he tried not to thrust forward again.

“Jun-kun…” Ohno moaned his name, clutching at his shoulders tightly as he pushed Ohno closer by his butt cheeks, trying to take him all in. Jun made a humming noise, and that seemed to push Ohno to the edge. He came with a shout, and Jun hungrily licked his come up, careful not to spill anything.

When Jun released him, Ohno was still hard. Jun traced a finger around his own mouth to catch any stray cum he wasn't able to catch. He grinned up at Ohno. “How are you feeling?” He asked, stroking Ohno’s waist soothingly.

“Hot, still,” Ohno replied, before pushing Jun down by the shoulders and straddling him. He leaned down to capture Jun’s lips. Jun sighed into the kiss, his hand moving up to brush through Ohno’s hair. Ohno broke away from the kiss to plant kisses down his lover’s body. Jun gasped when Ohno licked his nipples, biting at the buds softly before moving down even more.

Jun spread his legs wider so that Ohno could settle in between them. He groaned when he felt his lover’s hot slick mouth engulf him whole. Jun panted as Ohno continued sucking on his cock and playing with his balls, gently squeezing them in time with his licking. When Jun felt like he was close, Ohno pulled away with a small pop.

“Why?” Jun whined, arms going around Ohno’s elbows when he climbed back up him again. He shuddered when he felt Ohno’s hard and hot length brush against his, and he couldn't help but thrust forward.

“Jun-kun, Jun-kun,” Ohno mumbled, placing a hand on Jun’s cheeks. “Can I have you?”

Jun immediately blushed. He hated how his body reacted to that question, but Jun definitely wanted it. “Yes, please,” he gasped, pushing his hips up against Ohno.

Ohno frowned at him. “Are…” he bit his lips, “are you sure?”

Jun did the one thing he knew would convince Ohno that he was one hundred percent okay with it— he bared his neck at him, showing that he was fully submitting himself to his alpha. He heard Ohno’s breath catch and Jun knew that Ohno was overwhelmed at this act of full submission from one alpha to another.

Ohno let out a growl before leaning down and mashed their mouths together. Jun moaned as Ohno began rutting against him. Now that he had submitted to Ohno, the alpha was doing what he was supposed to be doing: dominating him. Jun felt a thrill of excitement travel down his spine at the thought of that. He was definitely excited at what was to come. How did Ohno make love when he was in heat? Jun wanted to know.

“Ohno-kun—”

“Satoshi.” Ohno snapped his gaze up to meet Jun’s eyes. “Call me Satoshi.”

Jun groaned when Ohno began stroking his cock slowly. He pushed into his touch, wanting more from him. “Satoshi-kun,” Jun murmured, loving the way it sounded on his tongue, “please…”

Ohno leaned down to bite as his earlobe and then licking the reddened skin. “What do you want, Jun-kun?” He whispered huskily. He began to grind down on Jun, trying to rub his scent all over his mate. _Mine._

“Please…” Jun begged, spreading his legs wider. “I need you…” he panted when Ohno pulled back to look at him. Jun shivered when he saw the lust behind his mate’s gaze.

“You don't have to beg,” Ohno purred before reaching over to the bedside table. He rummaged through it before pulling out a tube of lube. Jun watched as Ohno squeezed a generous amount on his fingers before throwing the capped bottle on the bed before settling between his legs again.

Jun felt his breath hitch when Ohno tossed one of his legs to rest on his mate’s shoulder, and then the other hooked over Ohno’s elbow. He tensed when he felt fingers circling his hole before one finger slowly pushed in. Jun tried to relax himself, trying to allow the intrusion in his body. Ohno began to plant kisses on his calf, trying to help him release the tension.

When Ohno’s finger reached the knuckle, Jun clenched around it. “More…” Jun groaned, pushing back into it. Ohno slowly added another finger. The slow pace was driving Jun mad. “Ugh, I'm not made of glass, why do you always treat me like that?” he groused, fucking himself on Ohno’s fingers.

Jun groaned when Ohno began to move his fingers inside, stretching him open even more, jumping when they brushed against his prostate. He let out a small whine when Ohno removed them, wiping them on the sheets.

“Just fuck me already!” Jun panted, wrapping his legs around Ohno’s waist and pulled him closer. Ohno chuckled and reached for the lube again. Jun let out a growl when he felt Ohno’s cock brush against his slightly. Ohno poured a generous amount of lube on his length, coating it fully. Finally, he grabbed it and positioned it right in front of Jun’s hole and pushed in slowly.

Jun gasped as he felt himself being stretched open. By the time Ohno bottomed out in him, Jun was breathing harshly, clenching around his mate. Ohno let out a growl.

“Don't!” Ohno said, giving Jun’s thigh a light slap. “It’s going to be over if you keep doing that.”

Jun let out a breathless chuckle before exhaling to relax. Ohno took that as his cue to move. He began thrusting at a slow pace, allowing Jun to get used to his girth. Jun let out small growls of his own each time Ohno pushed in, filling him up.

Jun felt like his body was on fire. Ohno began caressing his legs as he continued thrusting into him. Jun felt the pain ebb away slowly to be replaced by pleasure every time Ohno pushed in. “Faster,” Jun said, squeezing around him. Ohno groaned but heeded Jun’s command and began moving in faster.

Jun sighed as he felt the pleasure building up in him. He could feel the tip of his cock leaking, and he moved his hand down to wipe it away. He shivered when he felt a wave of pleasure rush through him. Ohno continued thrusting into him, growling as he did so. The sounds of his growls—rare, but never missed when it happened—echoed in Jun’s arms. He let out a gasp when Ohno shifted slightly to a new angle, and when he pushed back in, Jun let out a whimper and clutched onto Ohno’s arms.

“You like that?” Ohno asked with a chuckle as he leaned down to capture Jun’s lips. Jun groaned and slid his hands up to Ohno’s shoulders to rest them at the man’s neck, returning his kiss with the same fervour. Jun had to break away and let out a moan when Ohno sped up, driving him closer and closer to the finish. Ohno slid his hand down and stroked Jun’s length to the same rhythm of his thrusts, and Jun let out a yelp when he felt sharp bursts of pleasure hit him unexpectedly. Ohno captured his mouth again, swallowing the moans Jun was making as he pumped into him faster.

Jun let out a small shout when he came, his body trembling from his orgasm. Ohno continued to fuck him through his orgasm and Jun gasped as bundles of pleasure assaulted him. The sounds Ohno was making as he moved above him made Jun whimper. He reached up to grab Ohno’s face with two hands before pulling him down to his neck. He felt Ohno freeze, but Jun lifted his neck and clenched around Ohno, emitting a grunt from him.

“Mark me,” Jun said, stroking Ohno’s hair gently. He could still feel Ohno’s hot cock inside of him, and Jun wanted to bring his mate to completion.

“Are… are you sure?” Ohno asked quietly, pulling away from his neck to look down at him with a frown. Jun smiled at him and tilted his neck up. He heard Ohno’s breath hitch at the action.

“Of course,” Jun said looking up at him fondly, “you’re my soulmate, aren’t you?” At this moment, Jun wished he had Ohno’s skill in drawing. Ohno looked like he was about to cry and Jun knew that after all the hardships they've been though, this was probably the most precious offering Jun was giving to him. He thought back to their very first time, a couple of months ago. Ohno had asked him then, but Jun had straight out refused in fear. Jun felt himself flush in embarrassment at himself for that. When they had copulated for the second time a couple of weeks later for him, Ohno had allowed himself to be marked so easily. Jun realized that he was the lucky one, just like Nino had said to him all that while ago. “I’m yours,” he said again, leaning up to kiss Ohno’s lips softly.

“Jun…” Ohno mumbled before capturing his lips again. This time, Jun let himself be dominated as Ohno took control of the kiss. Jun just laid back and relaxed as he let Ohno direct the kiss, responding lazily to Ohno’s affections.

Jun began pushing back against Ohno, his cock still hot and hard in him. Ohno winced but took the cue to start moving again. This time, he moved faster without being told and all Jun could do was hold onto him as Ohno fucked him to completion once more.

Jun gasped when Ohno pounded into him relentlessly, and Jun let out a loud moan when Ohno took his cock in his hand again, stroking him along to the rhythm of his thrusts. Jun came with a shout this time, spilling his seed all over Ohno’s hand the second time. Ohno followed him a few thrusts after and Jun whimpered when he felt Ohno’s come fill him.

When they were both trying to come down from their high, Ohno leaned down and nosed at Jun’s neck. Jun immediately lifted his neck without hesitation. “Do it,” Jun encouraged his mate. This time, Ohno bit down on his neck without hesitation, marking him. Jun grunted and let out a small sigh after when Ohno began licking at the skin after. He held Ohno in his arms when the smaller alpha rested against him. Ohno was going to be hard again a few moments later, and Jun knew he was going to have to accommodate him again, but it was nice lying here in bed with him like this, basking in each other’s presence.

Jun almost missed it, but Ohno had mumbled something and he had only caught the end of the sentence.

“—heat.”

“What?” Jun asked, sliding a hand down Ohno’s sides. “Sorry, I didn't catch that.”

Ohno chuckled and began licking at Jun’s neck again. “I said,” he mumbled a little louder this time, “I wonder what you’re like when you get your heat.”

Jun smirked and kissed him on the temple. “You’ll know, Satoshi-kun.” He felt Ohno grin against his neck before the other alpha began shifting on top of him, planting kisses on his neck, focusing more of his attention on the mark he gave Jun. Jun stroked his mate’s side fondly, letting his guard down to let the other alpha take the reins.

“I'll bet,” Ohno mumbled, before moving down to lick down Jun’s chest.

Jun smiled down at him fondly and brushed the hair away from his mate’s face.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, eh?”

Ohno flashed him a grin and scooted down further on the bed so that he was resting in between Jun’s legs. “I can't wait!” he said, before taking Jun’s flaccid cock fully in his mouth. Jun groaned and twisted his hands in Ohno’s hair, eyes falling shut as Ohno’s tongue worked his length.

He couldn't wait indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the fic :D Let me know what you think of it! If you have questions, feel free to ask :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the story and following Jun and Ohno's journey! I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
